Jugando con los sentimientos
by BuffyUchiha
Summary: Sakura Haruno es la chica nueva y se enamora del chico más guapo. Para llegar a su corazón tendrá que enfretarse a todas las chicas que estan enamoradas de él. Fic con torpezas y problemas de Sakura. AU
1. Chica Nueva

Ohayo a todos!

Hoy conmiezo mi segundo fic (ya que elimine el otro :P), Bueno este fic se llama Jugando con los sentimientos :P

**Nombre del Fic: Jugando con los sentimientos.**

**Genero:**_**"Humor/ Romance"**_

**Fiction Rated: **_**"K+"**_

**Personajes Principales: **_**Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata y Ino.**_

**Personajes secundarios: **_**Los demás personajes de Naruto**_

Parejas : Sasusaku/NaruHina/NejiTen/ShikaTema y ShikaIno (Al final es ShikaTema), SakuxSai (Y otras más..creo xD).

**EMPECEMOS CON EL FIC:D**

**Chapter 1: Chica Nueva.**

_Nuevo Colegio _– Pensó una cierta pelirosa, que se dirigía al colegio - _ ¿Nuevos amigos?, Nuevos profesores..nuevos enemigos, nuevas peleas..Todo nuevo, menos el amor..es una promesa.. _– Apretó fuerte su puño intentando contener las lagrimás.

Sakura Haruno era una chica de pelo rosa, ojos verdes jade, piel blanca, un buen cuerpo y una sonrisa muy amable igual tenía su lado sentimental ella era muy sensible, linda, hermosa, simpatica y divertida. Ese año iba a ser alumna nueva ya que la transladaron a otra academia, la academia Toyko..odiaba ser alumna nueva, era lo peor, la peor tortura..¿Con quién se expresaría y diría sus cosas? no podía, no tenía muchos amigos y los que tenía siempre estaban en misiones.

Llegó al colegio y entró directo a la sala, al entrar vio a sus nuevos compañeros de clases, sonrió pero sus compañeros la miraron muy serio como si no les importará. Una punsada en el corazón sintió.

NO SERÍA UN AÑO MUY FACÍL, PARA ESTA PELIROSA.

Se dirigió a la pizarra había un papel que mostraba donde se sentaría cada uno.

- Hmm..veamos – Dijo la pelirosa mirando al papel y empezó a buscar con el dedo – Aburame Shino y Sai, no..hmm.. Hyuuga Neji y Nara no..tampoco, Yamanaka Ino y Karin, no..Uchiha y Uzumaki no, Hyuuga Hinata y.. Haruno Sakura, ahí estoy yo.. – Se dió vuelta y se dio cuenta que había una escalera donde se situaban todos los asientos, se mordió el labio y empezó a caminar – permiso, permiso..disculpa – dijo mientras pasaba por las personas.

- Ajajaja – se reía un chico que señalaba a Sakura – demo que pelo de mono tienes..

Sakura lo miró enojada – Que baka eres..

- No le hagas caso... a Kiba – dijo un chico con pelo corto negro - Soy Sai..tú..tú..¿Debes ser la chica nueva, cierto? – Sakura asintió – Haruno Sakura... – ella sonrió.

- Hai, un gusto – se sonrojó - ¿Donde está Hyuuga Hinata? – preguntó amablemente.

- Allá – señalo a una chica peliazul que estaba sentada dibujando o escribiendo algo.

- Arigatou.. – se dirigió a donde se encontraba su nueva compañera de mesa – Ohayo – sonrió, la chica se sonrojó y cerro rapidamente.

- Oh-hay-yo – sonrió – soy Hinata..¿Y tú?

- Haruno Sakura, un gusto.. sere tu compañera de mesa.. – se sentó en su silla, SILENCIO – Ne¿Qué escribías? – dijo curiosa.

- oh, n-n-nada.. – miró a un chico rubio.

- ¿Escribias sobre él? – señalo al rubio.

- B-bbueno..y-y-o..H-hai – rió – el me gusta – bajo la cabeza.

- Es guapo..¿Cómo se llama? – preguntó Sakura.

- Uzumaki Naruto – miró a Sakura – es un chico muy guapo..

- ¿Y, y qué mujer..?¿Son novios? – rió divertida Sakura.

- Es mm-mi ami-g-go.. – Miró al cuaderno – y no sabe que estoy enamorada de él, talvez no exista para él, talvez yo no pueda llegar a ser más que su amiga.

- Te entiendo.. – Sakura se mordió el labio intentando no llorar, esas palabras le recordaban a su pasado.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Hinata que miraba a su nueva amiga.

- Hai.. – sonrió, sintiendo que las lagrimás se iban.

- Claro.. – miró al frente – estoy nerviosa.

- Calma..- miró a Hinata – ¿por qué no vas a saludar al chico llamado Naruto kukukuku? – rió Sakura.

- ¿Nn-a-ni? – dijo nerviosa Hinata.

- Claro...Vas a ir a saludarlo – Miró a su nueva amiga, Hinata hizo un No con la cabeza rapidamente - ¡Por Kami!..no seas tímida – rió con una risita tierna y divertida.

- No, no-o pue-d-do soy tí-mida.. – miró al suelo – nunca lo lograría.

- Tu te metes eso en la cabeza...por eso crees, que eres tímida..pero puedes ser..bien valiente – sonrió.

- No puedo-o..- empezó a rayar su cuaderno...otra vez.

- Hinata, porfavor.. – miró a Hinata y luego miró a la puerta, se quedo pasmada..por esa puerta entraba un chico de pelo negro, piel pálida, cuerpo hermoso, y con unos musculos que se notaban por la polera apretada - ¿quién es él? – Dijo Sakura con la boca abierta.

- ¿Ah? – miró a la misma dirección que Sakura – oh...es Uchiha Sasuke – miró a Sakura - ¿Te gusta?

- ¿Nan..Nani? – dijo Nerviosa y luego miró a Hinata – claro..que no..sólo es lindo – se sentó al lado de Hinata- es hermoso.

- No pierdas el tiempo, aquí en la academia solo ha tenido 2 novias..y eso que todo el colegio está atras suyo..

- Ow – Sakura abrió los ojos pero agacho la cabeza al ver como Sasuke la miró.

- Uh, Sasuke..te mira.. – dijo Hinata en un susurró.

- Oh, por kami.. – dijo Sakura susurrando – creo que me miró por lo fea que soy, debe tenerme pena.. – murmurró.

- No, lo creo...eres muy linda – sonrió.

- Ohayo, Hinata dattebayo! – Dijo un chico rubio, con mucha alegría y entuciamos.

- ¡Naruto-k-un! – Se levantó Hinata – Ohayo.. – se ruborizo - ¿Como estás?

- Bien, bien ¿y tú? – miró a Hinata y se acercó a su oído – te extrañe – el corazon de Hinata latió a mil..

- Mu-y-y bie-en.. – sonrió – oh, ella es Sakura – señalo a la pelirosa – Sakura Naruto, naruto Sakura.

- Un gusto – Sakura se levanto y lo miró.

- Igualmente – sonrió y se fue.

- ¡AHHH! – Grito Hinata - ¿viste como me hablo? – Hinata sonrió y empezó a dar unos saltitos.

- Hai, tienes oportunidad – sonrió y miró a su mochila – Hinata, tienes suerte.

- ¿Por qué?

- Naruto se ve como un gran chico, si alguna vez estuviera contigo..serías afortunada.

- Lo sé – sonrió - ¿sabes?

Toco el timbre.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Sakura, mientras se sentaba. Todos los que estaban desordenaban la sala ya se sentaban.

- Seremos grandes amigas – susurró.

- ¿Qué viene ahora¿Cuál es nuestra primera clase? – miró a Hinata.

- Educación física..ten cuidado la profesora es demasiado exigente. – sonrió.

- Buenos dias niños – gritó una mujer de pelo negro y ojos rojos.

- Kurenai.. – dijo Hinata.

- Oh, ella – Sakura la miró – yo la conozco..

- ¿De verdad? – Hinata miró a Sakura.

- Sientense – gritó, todos se sentaron.

- Creo..creo..que la he visto en algún lugar.. – se mordio el labio, buscando a Sasuke. El se encontraba riendo a lo bajo con Naruto.

- ¿De qué hablaran? – suspiró Hinata.

- No lo sé – hizo una mueca – los chicos son raros..

- Hai, y dicen que no nos entienden a nosotras.. – murmurró.

- Claro.. – rió.

- Vamos, todos.. – gritó Kurenai.

Todos se levantaron y siguieron a Kurenai. Luego de unos minutos, se detuvieron.

- Ahí – señalo a la derecha – está el vestuario de damas y...ahí estan los vestuarios de los varones – señalo a la izquierda – ahora todos a cambiarse.. – las chicas se dirigieron a su vestuario y los chicos se dirigieron al suyo.

Sakura y Hinata estaban mirandose al espejo.

- Miren, miren quien esta acá.. – dijo una chica pelirroja.

- Karin... – Hinata hizo una mueca de furia.

- ¿Si?..ese es mi nombre no lo gaste, mosca muerta.. – rió - ¿sigues intentando conquistar a Naruto?.

- Eso no te interesa.. – dijo entre dientes, Hinata.

- Oh, claro.. – Empujo a Hinata y se miró al espejo – cada día estoy más linda..¿cierto, Ino?

- Oh, oh.. – miró a Karin – si te ves..te ves.. – dijo nerviosa, Ino parecía una chica buena y tímida – bien.. – sonrió.

- Gracias, pero tu pelo no va con tu ropa. – Sakura miró a Karin, Karin si tenía cuerpo...parecía una de esas mujeres de las revistas playboy, Ino no..Ino era más sencilla y se veía fabulosa así. Sakura se miró, ella no tenía el cuerpo tan..."playboy", tenía buen cuerpo y eso..pero vio a Karin y se sintió una porquería.

- Gomen – Ino se solto el pelo - ¿m-m-ejor? – preguntó tímidamente.

- Hai.. – Karin miró a Hinata y luego a Sakura - ¿Quién es ella? – preguntó casi riendose.

- Soy Haruno Sakura.. – extendió la mano, y Karin la extendió. Sakura le apretó la mano con su fuerza y cuando hablo de su fuerza hablo de una fuerza demasiado sobrenatural, Karin hizo una mueca de dolor.

- ¡Por Kami!, cuidado con mi mano soy una muñeca..muy delicada – sonrió y miró su mano - ¡Ino!

- ¿H-hai? – preguntó mirando a Karin.

- Hey, idiota, ven y limpiame la mano.. – Ino corrió hacia Karin y le limpio la mano.

- Eh, y no me dirás nada... – miró Ino furiosa a Karin.

- ¿Ah?..¿Nani? – miró a Ino – oh, sí claro..traeme un jugo luego. – Ino agacho la cabeza – ay – bufó – ari...ari..arigato – dijo molesta.

- Ok – se retiró de ahí.

- ¿Como puedes hacerle eso? – Sakura miró a Karin enojada.

- ¿Hacer qué?.. – preguntó inocente.

- Oh, por Kami..eres una estupida...¿por qué te haces la estupida¿tienes maní en la cabeza?..bueno es algo obvio, por tu pelo..que asco..¿El color de tu pelo parece caca podrida, que se destiño de color? – Dijo Sakura Molesta. Hinata abrió los ojos más grande, Nadie se tendría el valor de enfrentarse a Karin.

- Tú..tú..niña cavernicola..¿Te has mirado al espejo? – grito enojada.

- Si, y no se ha roto...creo que debes comprar espejos semanales..ya que siempre se rompe..ya que ven esa cara de puta, conejo que tienes tu – Sakura llevo su mano a la cadera.

- ¿Lo afirmas o preguntas? – Dijo una Karin desafiante.

- Eres una inepta..Lo afirmo, querida..Lo afirmo – Sakura se fué, sonriente..y Hinata siguió tras ella.

La clase de educación física conmenzo.

- No puedo creerlo – sonrió – fuiste muy..muy..

- ¿Agresiva? – Sakura rió.

- Hai, demo fue..genial..ver a Karin humillada..¿Con que valor lo hiciste? – preguntó esperanzada.

- Con el de siempre, así soy yo – sonrió, mientras corrían.

- Oh, genial..tienes más personalidad...que todas las chicas de la academia – Hinata sonrió divertida.

- ¿Por qué? – expresó confundida.

- Nadie se ha atrevido a enfrentar de esa manera a Karin – rió.

- Claro.. – Sakura se detuvo.

- ¡Sakura! – gritó Karin.

- ¿Qué quieres conejo? – preguntó enojada, la pelirosa.

- Esto – le pego una cachetada.

- Oh – sakura sintió su mejilla arder. Ahora conocerían la fuerza de Sakura, apretó el puño y le pego a Karin en la boca.

- Ay, Ay – gimió, tenía sangre en la boca y había perdido el diente.

Sakura rió – ¿te basta?..es mejor que no conosca mi verdadera fuerza – Sakura apreto el puño. Karin le pego otra vez, y así siguieron. Entre tiradas del pelo y cachetadas, patadas, etc...etc. Siguieron peleando hasta que las separaron y las llevaron a la oficina del director.

-

-

-

-

-¿Viste la pelea de la tal...Haruno con Karin? – rió Naruto.

- Iie..¿Cómo fue? – pregunto el chico sexy, cuyo nombre era Sasuke.

- Genial..- gritó – Sakura tiene una fuerza increíble – Naruto salto – le sacó la kuso a Karin.

- Hmp...bien – dijo Sasuke serio.

- ¿Acaso te molesta que la chica nueva le haya pegado a esa chica..Karin? Tu fan número 1 – dijo divertido naruto.

- No me molesta, me gusta que le haya pegado.. – dijo Sasuke serio todavía.

- Oh, claro..Hey¿Por qué mirabas así a la chica nueva? – preguntó curioso Naruto.

- Me pareció muy linda y simpatica.. – semi sonrisa se asomo por sus labios.

- Claro.. – dijo Naruto con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿Qué pasa? – miró a Naruto.

- Te..te.. – Naruto estallo en risa - ¡Estás enamorado, Estás enamorado! – se tiro al suelo y empezó a girar, mientras reía.

- No, no..no me gusta – se sonrojó – si no fueras mi amigo creería que eres...loco – Naruto dejo de reírse – goemn, gomen..que antipatico.

-

-

-

-

-¿Cómo que se agarraron a peleas? – dijo el director enfadado.

- Lo siento, director Kakashi…- dijo Karin agachando la cabeza – ella me provoco – señalo a Sakura.

- ¿Yo? – Sakura miró al director – es una mentira..debería haber visto como trtaba a esa chica...llamada..Ino.. – dijo Sakura enfada.

- Claro.. – Karin levanto la cabeza - ¡No puedo creer lo mentirosa que eres! – grito.

- No griten acá en esta oficina – Dijo Enojado Kakashi.

- Gomen – Dijo Karin.

- Director – dijo Sakura tragando saliva – Karin, trató muy mal a Ino, parecía su esclavo..la tratatba como un objeto y yo defendí a Ino..¿Hay algo malo en eso? – espresó molesto, Kakashi hizo un NO con la cabeza - ¿ve?..por eso..y luego le dije algunas cosas a Karin y se enojo, yo decidí irme..la violencia no es lo mio – respondió sinceramente.

- ¿¡La violencia no es lo tuyo!? – grito Karin – parecía Rocky, la pelicula..No, no..parecía esos luchadores..¡Tiene una fuerza...devastadora! – Dijo Karin, ella iba a decir una fuerza increíble, pero jamas admitiría eso..jamas.

- Por Kami..¿eso es verdad Sakura? – Kakashi miró a Sakura.

- Ha-ai-i.. – dijo sonrojada mientras agachaba la cabeza – pero ella se lo buco mire – mostro su mejilla morada.

- Dd-demo.. ¿y yo? – Karin abrió la boca, seguía sangrando y había perdido un diente. Eso la hacia ver...espantosa.

- Uy – dijieron con cara de asco Sakura y Kakashi.

- ¿Qu..que..tengo? – pregunto asustada Karin.

- Na..Nada – dijo Sakura apunto de estallar de la risa.

- Bueno – Kakashi carrapeo – les diré, que las dos estan castigadas...demo no los colocaré en el mismo castigo..así que tu Karin - señalo a Karin -, tendrás que lavar el baño y vestuario de hombres, todos los lunes, miercoles, viernes..y sabado Y TU Sakura – Kakashi miró a Sakura y la señalo con el dedo – tu todos los días, limpiaras la sala donde tu estas, lunes, miercoles, viernes..—

- ¡NE! – Grito Karin - ¿Por qué yo tengo un día más? – espresó molesta.

- Ay.. – suspiró y se llevo la mano a la frente – por kami..¡Por qué los sabados siempre hay reuniones y juegos entonces el baño siempre huele mal, fuchila que asco! – hizo una mueca de dolor.

- Oh...¿por qué? – dijo triste Karin.

- Por que sí.. – dijo Kakashi y luego miró unas hojas.

- Oye, Karin.. – Dijo Sakura en un susurró, Karin le dedicó una mirada de odio – baka – le saco la lengua.

- MIRE—

- Ah si..Karin debes ir al hospital..- Miró a Karin y luego miró a Sakura - ¿y tu Sakura?..

- Estoy bien, no se preocupe – dijo tranquila – solo debo ponerme hielo.

- ¿Segura que no quieres ir al hospital? – pregunto preocupado por la chica oji verde-jade.

_inner-Sakura:¡Dile que te sientes terrible¡Y vamonos de este lugar¡ Porfavor, que no soporto ver a ese chico Sasuke, deberias agarrartelo y—_

- ¡ah! – grito Sakura, Kakashi y Karin la miraron raro – Gomen, no Director Kakashi...le aseguro que estoy perfectamente bien.. – sonrió.

- Claro..pueden retirarse.. – Las dos se levantaron y se fueron.

- Ne¿qué te pasa Sakura? – dijo Karin con voz molesta - ¿estás pensando?

- ¿YO?...no es que.. – Sakura miró a Karin – no te interesa –expresó.

- Gomen.. – Sasuke pasaba por ahí – Ohayo Sasuke! – Sonrió, pero se olvido que tenía sangre. La cara de asco de Sasuke, fue tremenda. ¡¿Se lo imagina?! YO SI.

- O-hay-yo-o..- Dijo Sasuke asustado y luego miró a Sakura – Ohayo.. – sonrió, Sakura se sonrojó, se tropezo con algo..pero con suerte se consiguió afirmar de la pared.

- Oha-a-yo.. – sus mejillas se teñian de un color más fuerte. Pero de ahí perdio la vista a Sasuke, ya que ella se dirigía a la enfermeria por hielo y Karin iba a un hospital.

_Mierda, justo ahora me hablo..y yo como una tonta debí haber quedado frente a él. ¿Por qué siempre me caígo?, tengo una mala suerte tremenda.. ¬¬_

Siguió pensando, hasta que llego a la enfermería.

Sin saber las sorpresas, líos, confusiones, lagrimas y mucho más que iba a suceder ese año.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.

_Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen reviews ¿Si?, me costo mucho hacer esto..cuasta mucho crear un fic, hay que tener imaginación (Y)_

_BESOS A TODOS, LOS AMO :)_

_LUCKY-U :)_


	2. Encerrada parte 1

**Ohayo a todos!**

Hace tiempo que no actualizó, lo siento. **MIL PERDON!**

Es que estaba muy preocupada por Sakura v/s Ino, pero ahora voy a escribir fic por fic. Si quiero tener muchos fics, debe ser así xD. Oww, quiero tener muchos, muchos fics (:

El fic, les dejo ahora..por que sí no, no dejo de hablar.

* * *

** Capitulo 2: Encerrada - parte 1.**

- ¡Ohayo, Sakura! – sonrió Hinata.

- ¿Cómo estas? – sonrió Sakura con amabilidad. Había pasado una semana desde la pelea de Sakura con Karin y Sakura no habia podido hablar con Sasuke ni nada por el estilo. Ahora estaba en el parque era domingo y mañana volverian a clases.

- Muy bien...¿y a ti? – se sentó en la banca blanca, que estaba sentada Sakura.

- Bien¡Naruto fue a mi casa ayer! – se levantó y dió un salto.

- Ow, cuentamé..¿qué paso? – pregunto sorprendida.

- Bueno, vino por que..necesitaba la tarea de ingles..pero..pero- tragó saliva - ¡ya la tenía, ya la tenía! – grito emocionada.

- Talvez fue una excusa, para verte – abrió los ojos.

- Sí, sí – miró al cielo - ¿y tú, como vas?

- ¿Voy con quién o qué? – hizo una mueca de disgusto.

- Vas con—

- ¡No, no..no me gusta a nadie! – sonrió nerviosa.

- Sí, claro...-¡Ahí viene naruto! – grito Hinata.

- Hola chicas – dijo Naruto saludando con la mano.

- Hola Naruto-kun – sonrió Sakura y miró a Hinata que estaba más roja que un tomate.

- Ho-o-o...- Sakura le pego en el hombro – Hola – sonrió.

- ¿Estás bien, Hinata? – la miró preocupado.

- ¿Po-o-r qu-u-é lo-o dice-es? – pregunto nerviosa.

- Estás roja – susurro. Sakura se rió a lo bajo - ¿qué le pasó, Sakura?

- Es que vio algo interesante – guiño el ojo a Naruto.

- ¿Vamos a tomar un helado, Hinata? – la miró tiernamente. Hinata sólo asintió y se levanto – chao, Sakura – dijo Naruto y luego empezó a caminar y Hinata lo siguió pero antes se despidió con la mano.

- Sola otra vez.. – murmurró Sakura y se acostó en el pasto.

- ¿Sakura? – dijo una voz fría y sexy. Sakura abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

- ¿Sasuke-kun? – pregunto sorprendida. Aunque era él, si Sasuke Uchiha.

- ¿Cómo estas? – se sentó en el cesped al igual que ella, y ella se sentó.

- Muy bien – _Ya que estás tú _pensó ella - ¿y tú?.

- Bien.. – Semi-sonrisa.

- ¿Seguro? – lo miró algo estrañada.

- Claro que sí – dijo serio.

- Pues—

- ¡Estoy bien! – grito algo molesto.

-Perd-do-n, yo a v-e-ece-s soy...soy..-vaciló- algo chismosa – agachó la cabeza para ver el césped verde.

- Claro – se levanto y se marcho, como sin nada.

- Soy una idiota – dijo Sakura luego que Sasuke se hubiera perdido de vista – idiota, idiota, idiota – se empezó a pegar la frente con su mano.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- Buenos alumnos, necesito que me hagan este trabajo, les diré el grupo – dijo el sensei Kakashi, era el sensei de ciencias.

- Maldición – mascullo Sakura en voz baja. Miró en dirección a la mesa donde Sasuke se encontraba y sorprendida corto la mirada ya que Sasuke la observaba. Sus mejillas se tiñieron de un color rojo.

- ¿qué pasa? – miró Hinata sorprendida a su compañera.

- Sasuke, Sasuke..eso es lo que pasa – dijo en un murmurro, estaba frustada, molesta y mucho más.

- ¿Qué tiene él? sé que es guapo y eso..pero..-vaciló – aaah.. – dijo Hinata alfin entendiendo el asunto – estás enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha – sonrió.

- Claro que sí..¡Qué!..No, no..me equivoqué pensé que dirías otra cosa.. – dijo con un hilo de voz, la pelirosa. Sus mejilas se encendieron más.

- ¿Qué pensaste que preguntaría? – la miró de forma divertida.

- ¡Hinata! – dijo nerviosa – y-yo..y-y-o...me olvidé – sonrió nerviosa.

- Sí, sí..claro..- entrecerro los ojos – no hay problema que te gustes, el problema es que..mitad del colegio esta enamorado de Sasuke Uchiha.

- ¿Te incluyé? – la miró seria.

- No, no..me gusta Naruto-kun – los ojos de Hinata se convirtieron en corazones.

- Grupo siete – dijo Kakashi en voz alta – Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto – Hinata la miró algo molesta – Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji y Uchiha Sasuke, el trabajo se entregará el miércoles (N/a: era lunes).

- ¡Estaré con Naruto-kun! – dijo emocionada Hinata.

- Claro, Sasuke..tambien estará – dijo Sakura envolvida en sus pensamientos.

Sonó el timbre para el recreo.

- Tuviste suerte prededora – Karin estaba ahí parada enfrente a Hinata y Sakura, con una mano en la cintura y cara de enojada.

- ¿Perdedora? – Sakura se levanto molesta – tú eres la perdedora…abuela – sonrió.

- ¿Abuela? es tus sueños... – Karin se quedó pensando, si es que pensaba-Haruidota..

- Inventa un nombre más...creativo – Sonrió triufante.

- No es tu problema – se fue enojada.

- ¿No estaba con Ino? – Hinata abrió los ojos al percatasé de eso.

- ¿Qué tiene? Ino no es su esclava – la miró tranquila.

- Te equivocas...osea Ino, Ino..es..adoptada – susurro lo último.

- ¿Verdad? – Sakura se sentó en su asiento, para escuchar la historia.

- Sí, sí..y Karin la comanda, los padres de Karin son muy buenos..y no saben como Karin trata a Ino – dijo Hinata molesta.

- ¿Por qué no se lo dicen? – Sakura la miró confundida.

- Por que..nadie se atreve a hablar con los padres- susurro triste la peliazul.

- Yo sí me trevo – Sakura le pego a la mesa levemente – yo sí lo haré.

- ¿Cómo? – Hinata la miró sorprendida.

- No lo sé, pero..hay que hablar con Ino..tiene que ser libre..no puede estar a la merced de – hizo una mueca de asco – Karin..

- Tienes razón, amiga..- Hinata se levanto de su asiento – iré a comprar algo de comer..¿me acompañas?.

- Sí me compras algo – se levanto y siguió a Hinata. Al pasar por lo asientos de más adelante, donde se encontraba Sasuke sintió su corazon detenerse.

- Hola, Sakura-chan – grito Naruto sonriendo. Naruto era muy simpatico y divertido. Era una buena persona.

- Hola Naruto-kun – sonrió - ¿cómo estás? – dijo con amable, como siempre.

- Muy bien, Sakura.

- Hol-la Narut-to-Ku-u-n – las mejillas de Hinata ya estaban tomando un pequeó tinte rojo.

- Hola Hinata – sonrió y se llevo las manos a la nuca.

- iremos a comprar..¿nos acompaña? – Sakura miró a Hinata y luego a Naruto – porfavor – hizo puchero.

- Claro – se levanto y se dirigieron a comprar. Cuando llegaron al negocio donde vendia compraron algo cada uno. Hinata: manzana, Sakura: jugo, Naruto: Ramen ¬¬

- Adoro el ramen – Dijo Naruto comiendo un poco.

- A mí igual me gusta, mi mamá antes tenía un negocio de ramen – Sakura miró sorprendida ya que no conocia gente que fuera demasiado fanatica del ramen.

- Genial, me gustaría haber probado los ramens de tu mamá – dijo Naruto sonriendo – debemos hacer el trabajo.

- Sí – dijieron Sakura y Hinata cansadas.

- Hablemos con Sasuke, el siempre invita a hacer los trabajos en su casa – Naruto estaba tranquilo.

- ¿Casa? – Hinata lo miró sorprendida a Naruto - ¡Eso no es una casa..¡Es una mansión! – dijo sorprendida.

- ¿Man-nsión-n? – Sakura llevaba ese tono curioso de siempre.

- No te procupes, mañana o hoy la conocerás – dijo Naruto tranquilo.

Llegaron a el salón de clases y se dirigieron a donde se encontraba Sasuke.

- Sasuke – Sasuke miró a Naruto.

- Hoy en mi casa a la salida del colegio¿ok? – dijo serio como siempre. Los tres asintieron sin decir nada – Hola chicas – Sasuke miró a Hianata y detuvó su mirada en la hermosa pelirosa, con ojos verdes-jade, piel blanca y luego su mirada recorrió lentamente el cuerpo de Sakura. Cuando la pelirosa se percató sus mejillas empezaron a encederse.

- Hola Sasuke – sonrió Sakura y Sasuke la miró.

- Hola – Desvió su vista y siguió hablando con los muchachos.

El timbre volvió a sonar. FIN DEL RECREO.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- Odio Gimnasia – Bufó Sakura al salir del vestidor de chicas junto a Hinata. Las chicas para gimnasia usaban un short verde corto y una polera blanca.

- Ya lo has dicho – bufó Hinata.

- Lo vuelvo a repetir..¡Lo odio! – Sakura grito lo último y no se había percatado que ya estaban en la cancha de gimnasia y cerca de la profesora.

- Haruno, Haruno – la profesora la miró enojada.

- Pro-ofesor-ra Ch-ant-al – tartamudeó como una idiota.

- Haruno, si sigues hablando de lo mala que es mi clase – dijo en tono amenazador – harás 1000 largatijas y si no la haces bien empezarás otra vez – su tono de voz conmenzó a subir - ¡¿Entendiste?!

- Si señora – dijo con un hilo de voz y la profesora conmenzó la clase.

- Uy, tienes mala suerte – murmurró Hinata.

- ¿Dijiste algo Hinata? – la profesora se dio vuelta y miró a la peliazul.

- Claro que no, profesora Chantal. – dijo rapidamente. La profesora se dio veulta y siguió explicando.

- Como escucha tan bien – murmurro Sakura.

- No sólo escucho bien – La profesora chantal se acerco lentamente a las dos chicas que murmurraban cosas – tambien veo bien, y tengo mis oídos en ustedes – señalo a las chicas – y en todas – miró a otras muchachas - ¡ahora a correr! – grito y todas salieron disparadas para correr, algunas chocaron. Ejemplo: Hinata choco con TenTen.

- Lo siento, TenTen – hinata se levanto y ayudo a TenTen.

- No importa soy torpe.

- Yo igual – dijo Sakura mirando a la dos chicas – Soy Sakura Haruno – sonrió y estrecho manos con TenTen.

- TenTen – sonrió – voy a hacer una pijamada en mi casa el viernes..¿vienes, Sakura? – miró a Sakura y luego a Hinata – tú igual Hinata.

- Ya lo sé – Hinata miró a Sakura - ¿irás? – Sakura asintió.

- ¿Quién más irá? – Sakura miró a TenTen, emocionada.

- Veamos, Tú, Hinata, Temari, Ami, Mooi y talvez ino—

- ¿Ino? – las dos dijieron sorprendida.

- Sí, chicas..Ino es muy divertida, excepto por su molesta hermanastra Karin.. – bufó lo último.

- Claro—

- ¡A correr, gusanos! – grito Chantal al ver que todas corrían menos Haruno, Hyuuga y Ten (:, Las chicas empezaron a correr.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- Hinata me acompañara a casa y luego iremos a la casa de Sasuke, Naruto-kun – Dijo Sakura sonriendo.

- Claro, Sakura-chan.

- Hmp..vamos dobe – Sasuke miró a Naruto, Hinata y por último a Sakura. Mirandola fijamente, había algo en ella que era interesante. _Es muy hermosa_ pensó Sasuke.

- Sayonara – dijo Naruto alejandosé, dirigiendosé a la "casa" de Sasuke.

- Sayo – gritaron Sakura y Hinata.

Se dirigieron a la casa de Sakura.

- ¡Ohayo, Mamá! – grito Sakura al entrar a la casa.

- Ohayo, Cerezo – dijo Emma Haruno, desde la cocina.

- Trajé una amiga – dijo Sakura y de pronto la mamá de Sakura estaba enfrente de Hinata.

- ¡Alfin una amiguita! – sonrió - ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Hyuuga Hinata, un gusto – Emma la abrazo.

- Un gusto igualmente.

- Mamá iré a la casa de un amigo para hacer un trabajo.

- Claro, te quiero aquí a las ocho y nueve..¿Ok? – Sakura asintió y Emma volvió a la cocina.

- Espera Hinata, ya vuelvo – Sakura subió a su dormitorio y se dirigió a su armario. Tendría que verse bien, para que Sasuke se fijará en ella. Se colocó un short jeans que no llegaba a la rodilla y una polera negra con brillos, y salió disparada abajo.

- Listo – Suspiró.

- Te ves hermosa, vamos. – y las dos salieron dirigendosé a la "casa de Sasuke".

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- No sé, baka...hay algo en ella, que es...

- ¿Interesante, delicioso, raro, hermoso? – Pregunto Naruto sonriendo.

- No lo sé, ella es especial..es muy hermosa – Dijo Sasuke mirando a un punto fijo.

- Sí eso, sí..muy hermosa – Asintió Naruto.

- ¿Cuanto más se demoraran en llegar? – pregunto desesperado, Sasuke.

- Calma, dobe – Naruto suspiró cansado - ¿Acaso te gusta Sakura? – naruto sonrió divertido.

- ¡Qué!..claro que no...yo--

- Te gusta y lo sé..te conosco amigo – Naruto rió.

- Okay, okay..es hermosa y talvez me guste.. – admitió frustado.

DING DENG DANG DUNG DENG DANG DONG.

-¿Por qué tu timbre es tan largo? – Naruto lo miró sorprendido.

- No lo sé, preguntalé a mi madre – dijo Sasuke mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta. Cuando abrió la puerta se quedo boca abierto, no por Hinata si no por Sakura. Se veía hermosa, era muy, muy hermosa (N/a: Ya lo entendimos, Sasuke ¬¬)

- Ho-ol-a-a – Tartamudeó Sasuke. Perdon¿tartamudeó?.

- Hola – dijieron las dos al mismo tiempo y luego entraron a la mansión de Sasuke.

- Hermosa casa – dijo Sakura mirando cada pedazo que componía la casa.

- Gracias – se sentaron en la mesa de Sasuke.

- Bueno..¿de qué se trata el trabajo? – pregunto Naruto.

- Blah, blah, blah – revoleó los ojos Sasuke.

- Tenemos que investigar de las bacterias..- Dijo Hinata mirando a Naruto.

- Muy bien, vamos a mi habitación..tengo un computador – todos subieron pero Sakura estaba ansiosa por ver cada ricón de esa mansión.

La habitación de Sasuke era muy linda. las paredes eran azules, tenía un ventanal que llevaba a una terraza, su cama estaba a la izquierda pegada a la pared, tenía un escritorio a la derecha y su televisor estaba en frente a la cama.

- Hermosa habitación – susurro Sakura impresionada.

- Gracias – repitió Sasuke.

Fueron a la computadora y empezaron a buscar la información.

- Bueno, mientras iré a la cocina – dijo Naruto dirigiendosé a la puerta.

- Traéme una barra de chocolate – dijo Sasuke con la mirada en la pantalla.

- Iré contigo Naruto-kun –dijo Hinata siguiendo a Naruto. Antes de desaparecer Hinata le guiño el ojo a Sakura. Sakura suspiró.

- Eeh, tienes una casa genial.. – susurro Sakura.

- Gracias, Sakura..

- Y..¿cómo has estado?, no he hablado contigo..no te conosco muy bien – sonrió dulcemente.

- Oh, claro..estoy bien..como siempre..- suspiró - ¿y la tuya? – miró a Sakura.

- Oh, b-bueno..ha cambi-i-ado much-o-o ya qu-e-e vine-e a vivir ac-a-a y ten-go nuevas amigas – tartamudeó nerviosa por la mirada de Sasuke.

- Claro que díficil..- volvió su mirada a la pantalla.

- ¿Y tienes hermanos?

- Sólo uno.. – dijo molesto.

- Nombre..

- Itachi.. – bufó.

- ¿No es muy...amable? – Sakura pregunto curiosa.

- Eeeh, no.. – bufó – es muy molesto.

- ¿Se parece a ti? – Se sento en la alfombra.

- Sí y mucho.. – bufó otra vez.

- ¿Hay algún problema?

- Mi hermano, es...no lo sé, el es tan genial con mamá y papá, siempre lo eleigen a él primero – suspiró.

- Ay, Sasuke – Sakura suspiró y lo miró – no creas eso, tus padres te quieren por igual.

- ¿Y tú tienes hermanas o hermanos? – ignoró el comentario de Sakura y luego la miró.

- No y me gusta ser hija unica – sonrió.

- Claro..¿qué te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre? –Sasuke se esforzaba por mantener una conversación con Sakura.

- mmm..cantar, bailar, salir con amigas, me gusta leer y aprendo kung fu..¿tú?

- Oh claro, yo..me gusta salir, molestar a Naruto, hablar con Naruto, ver chicas, ir a la playa, a veces le pego a mi hermano y eso.. – bufó.

- Por que..mejor vamos a la cocina¿qué estarán haciendo Hinata y Naruto? – se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina.

- Buena idea – siguió a Sakura.

- Tu barra de chocolate – dijo Naruto al ver que Sasuke y Sakura entraban a la cocina.

- Gracias – tomo la barra de chocolate y la abrió.

- debemos ir a buscar unos materiales para el trabajo – dijo Sakura inmediatamente.

- Claro, vamos..- dijo Naruto.

- ¡no! – grito Hinata y todos la miraron – Naruto-kun, tu y yo buscaremos más infromación.

- Iré yo – suspiró Sasuke cansado – vamos Sakura – Sakura lo siguió nerviosa.

- ¿Donde guardas los materiales? – Miró a Sasuke nerviosa.

- En una habitación tenemos muchos materiales, Itachi le encanta jugar con eso..

- ¿Cuántos años tiene tu hermano? – Caminaron por un pasillo largo.

- tiene 18 – dijo Sasuke entre dientes. (N/a: Los personajes de este fic, tienen 15. Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto y Hinata tenian 15, al igual que los otros de la clase)

Entraron a una habitación que parecía un estudio, lleno de materiales para hacer cualquier tipo de trabajo. Sakura cerró la puerta y miró todas las cosas que habían.

- Hay pegamento y lapices aquí – era una repisa al lado de la puerta llena de materiales

- Yo, yo las alcanzó – Sakura se acercó y saltó para tomar los lapices y pegamento. Cuando saltó consiguió agarrar un pegamento pero la reprisa se cayo y rompió la manija de la puerta – perdon – miró a Sasuke – soy algo torpe, iré a buscar algo para limpiar – se dió vuelta y posó su mano para abrir la puerta, pero..¡no había manija!

- ¿qué pasa? – se acerco a ella, Sakura se giró lentamente.

- No hay manija – hizo una mueca de horror - ¡ah estoy encerrada! – grito.

- Calma mujer.. – miró la puerta y luego a Sakura, que se sentó en el suelo - ¿qué haremos?

- No lo sé – suspiró cansada – soy muy torpe..

Estaban ahí encerrados, sin nada que hacer..en una habitación llena de materiales, no sabian si Hinata y Naruto dejarian la cocina para ir a buscarlos. Sakura y Sasuke en una misma frase, encerrados sin esperanzas y Sasuke mirando fijamente a Sakura y Sakura sonrojada como un tomate.

¿Qué podría pasar?

* * *

**To be continue (:**

**Dejen review! Dejen review! Dejen review! Dejen review!**

**LUCKY-U (:**


	3. Encerrada Parte 2

Ohayo a todos (:

Muchas gracias por los review. No puedo creer lo rapido que lo leyeron, sólo fueron 10 hojas, pco pero es algo..¿cierto?.

Muchas gracias, los quiero, los adoro. SI TIENEN PREGUNTAS, DUDAS O LO QUE LES GUSTARIA QUE PASARÁ, PUEDO TOMARLO EN CUENTA Y PONERLO EN EL FIC.

**Sólo dejen un review (:**

**Les dejo el fic, que se pondrá interesante. **

* * *

** Capitulo 3: Encerrada – Parte 2.**

- ¿Me dirás que horas son? – pregunto por décima vez, una pelirosa.

- Eeh – miró el reloj de muñeca – son las...7:00 de la noche¿por qué?

- Llevamos encerrados hora..¿y donde mierda está Hinata y Naruto? – dijo la pelirosa desesperada mientras paseaba de un lugar a otro.

- ¿Puedes calmarte? – la miró algo molesto. Llevaba ahí con esa pelirosa una hora y ya estaba cansado.

- No, no puedo – suspiró - ¿vendrán? – Sasuke no dijo nada.

- ¿Seguirás ignorandome? – Se acerco a él y se sentó a su lado.

- Hn.

- Que comuticativo eres...no conocía ese lado tuyo – dijo con un buen sarcasmo.

- Ahora lo conoces - susurro.

- Si, ya lo veo...¿Hace cuanto vives acá? – pregunto Sakura curiosa como siempre.

- Desde siempre..talvez he viajado a otras ciudades, pero eso era cuando era chico..¿y tú? – Sakura se levanto y se dirigió al escritorio que estaba ahí, había un cuaderno con dibujos que decía S.U

- Bu-ueno..siemp-r-e viajo, mi papá...siemp-re lo transladan – susurro mientras veía el cuaderno, pasó las hojas lentamente viendo los dibujos hasta que encontro uno que le intereso – Que lindo dibujo.

- ¡Hey! – dijo Sasuke al tiempo que se levantaba - ¿qué haces con eso? – se acerco a Sakura.

- ¿Super Sasuke? – dijo Sakura mirándolo, había un dibuo de Sasuke pero vestido de super héroe.

- Era muy chico – le explico.

- Me parece adorable – rió a lo bajo.

- Ya basta, pasame el libro – agarro la muñeca de Sakura y ella se levanto.

- ¿Y si no quiero? – sonrió divertida y entonces se tropezo con la silla y cayó llevando a Sasuke con ella. La cosa es que Sakura cayo encima de Sasuke – oh-oh..yo – Sakura miró a Sasuke, estaba tan cerca de ella. Él era muy hermoso y él la miraba de forma tan penetrante que Sakura se estremeció y se levanto lentamente.

- Lo-o si-ent-o – susurro cuando ya estaba en pie.

- Claro, ya veo que tienes razón – miró a Sakura de arriba a abajo y activó el sharingan (En este fic, Sasuke si tiene el Sharingan) y memorizo cada centñimetro del cuerpo de Sakura y ella no se percató.

- Sasuke, yo – Sakura levanto la vista y los ojos rojos desaparecieron – Oh, y-yo..- ¿Te podría pedir un favor? – lo miró de forma amable.

- ¿Cuál? – alzo una ceja.

- ¿M-me pue-edes dar ese lib-bro? – pregunto mientras se sonrojaba.

- No – respondió cortante.

-¿Po-or qu-ué? – pregunto inocente.

- Es mío..¿Ok? – le dijo molesto.

- C-claro.. – se giró para no mirar a Sasuke.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Naruto-kun..¿donde estará, Sakura y Sasuke? – pregunto Hinata mirando a Naruto. Los dos estabn sentados en el sófa, viendo TV.

- No lo sé – bufó – tienen que estar...buscando los materiales.. – miró la Tv y Hinata igual. De pronto se acordaron por que estban ahí y se miraron rápidamente.

- ¡El Trabajo! – gritaron y salieron corriendo. Aunque se cayeron algunas veces, se levantaron igual.

- ¿Donde estarán? – pregunto Hinata mientras corría atrás de Naruto.

- No lo sé, en alguna parte de esta estupida casa.. – grito Naruto y siguieron corriendo.

- Espera.. – grito Hinata y Naruto se detuvo y la miró – sepa-a-remo-nos-s – dijo nerviosa por la mirada de esos ojos azules.

- Claro, buena idea Hinata-chan – sonrió, Hinata se sonrojo – tu vas por allá – señaló el pasillo izquierdo – y yo por el derecho – señaló el derecho - ¿ok?- Hinata asintió y hecho a correr.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**- Por dios¡ellos deben estar comiendo!**** – miró a Sasuke - ¿cierto, Uchiha?**

**- Elemental Haruno, Naruto es un cerdo debe haber robado la comida de mi refrigerador – Sakura rió – no es para risa, Haruno.**

**- Lo siento, **Sherlock Holmes** – dejo de reírse – pero imaginarme a Naruto comer la comida de tu refrigerador – rió otra vez y se sentó al lado de Sasuke. Sin percatarse lo cerca que estaban.**

**- ¿Has tenido novios? – pregunto Sasuke de forma casual, Sakura dejo de reírse y lo miró. De pronto vio lo cerca que estaba de Sasuke.**

**- Y-y-yo.. – Sakura olío el delicioso olor del perfume de Sasuke – cl-aro-o que sí...¿y tú?**

**- Claro que sí – sonrió.**

**- Que creído – susurro la pelirosa.**

**- Te escuche Haruno..**

**- Puedes dejar de decirme así¿Si? – entrecerro los ojos.**

**- Hn – vaciló – y tú me dejas de decir "Uchiha" –Hizo una mueca de disgusto.**

**- Hecho..- pensó por un momento como decirle a Sasuke – Sasuke-kun – susurro sensualmente.**

_**Sasuke-kun**_**Ese nombre retumbo en los oídos del Uchiha, había sonado extremadamente sexy. **

**- Claro, Sakura – la miró estaba muy cerca y sin pensarlo se acerco. El sonrojo de Sakura fue inmediato y sin pensarlo igual se acerco.**

**Estaban a centímetros y cuando estaban con los labios rozando—**

**- ¡Sakura-chan, Sasuke-baka! – grito la voz de Naruto tocando la puerta.**

**- ¡Naruto! – grito Sakura y se levanto.**

**- Alfin, baka – dijo entre dientes Sasuke. ¡Estubo a punto de besarse con Sakura!**

Naruto abrió la puerta y salieron, tomaron los materiales y empezaron a hacer el trabajo.

- Bueno, alfin terminamos.. – dijo Sakura recortando un triángulo y pegandolo en el trabajo.

- Esta muy lindo – sonrió Hinata.

- Sí, se ve...se..ve..bien.

- Hn. (N/a: Tú siempre tan comunicativo, Sasuke ¬¬)

- ¿Qué horas son? – pregunto Sakura mirando a Hinata.

- Mmm – miró el reloj de muñeca – son las 21:00.

- ¡Por dios! – Sakura se levanto – debo irme – le dio un beso en la mejilla de Naruto – adios Naruto-kun – y se dirigió a Sasuke – A-a-adios Sasuke-kun – le dio un beso en la mejilla – y el tinte rojo apareció en las mejillas de Sakura, ella se giró hacia Hinata – vamos Hinata..- agarro la mano de Hinata y salieron corriendo – ¡adios! – grito al abrir la puerta.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- ¡No puedo creerlo! – grito Karin enojada.

- ¿Qu-ué co-sa? – tartamudeó Ino nerviosa.

- Que a ti – señaló a Ino – te hayan invitado a la pijama de TenTen y a mi no – se señaló a si misma.

- Es por que soy más agradable – murmurro Ino, Karin por suerte no escucho ya que es medio sorda.

- Bueno, voy a comer algo – dijo Ino dirigiendose a la puerta.

- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto Karin, no había escuchado (Les dije que era sorda xD)

- Voy a comer algo – Ino habló un poco más fuerte.

- ¿QUÉ? – Grito Karin.

- ¡VOY A COMER ALGO, COSA FEA! – grito Ino enojada y cerro de un portazo.

- Que antipatica es esta vieja – susurro Karin – debo planear mi plan, Sakura no me puede ganar a Sasuke, no lo puede...¡No lo tendrá! – grito y empezó a escribir cosas malas de Sakura para descargarse.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Hola Sakura – dijo una voz masculina y no era Sasuke ni Naruto, la susodicha giro lentamente.

- Ho-ola-a, Perdon..¿Te conosco? – sonrió.

- Oh, yo soy Sai – estrecho su mano.

- Haruno Saura – sonrió y estrecho su mano igual.

- ¿Cómo estás? – la miró de forma..¿sexy?

- Mu-uy bi-ien – se sonrojo - ¿y tú?

- Bien..¿qué tal tus días aquí en la academia?

- Muy bien, gracias – se fue a su asiento.

- ¿Sai te hablo? – Pregunto Hinata sorprendida.

- Sí¿por qué? – se sento en su silla y miró a su amiga.

- Es que..es guapo – se sonrojó – tienes suerte.

- ¡Buenos días alumnos! – grito una voz masculina.

- Buenos días, Gai-sensei – dijieron todos.

- Seré su profesor de campo, conmigo aprederán ..a sobrevivir en un bosque – sonrió y salió un brillo de sus dientes.

- Ajaja¿y de qué nos sirve eso? – susurro Sakura.

- Así que...¡felicidades!, el Lunes iremos de campo por tres días—

- ¡Qué! – gritaron todos.

- Sí, su carpa será gratis sólo puede ser de tres o cuatro persona cada una...- se dirigió a su escritorio y tomo unos papeles - ¿quién quiere entregar esto? – Naruto levanto la mano y empezo a entregar los papeles.

- No puedo creerlo..

- Yo tampoco¿de campo? – Hinata hizo una mueca de horror – soy torpe.

- Yo soy más que tú – rió – soy terrible de torpe.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Sabes por qué se rompió la manilla de la habitacion? – Hinata nego con la cabeza – por mi culpa – dijo seria y luego se sonrojo, al recordar lo que habia pasado antes.

- ¿Por qué te sonrojas? – Hinata se había percatado del sonrojo de cierta pelirosa.

- Es que...- trago saliva – casi me besaba con Sasuke-kun ese día pero..– susurro.

- ¿Pero Qué? – pregunto intrigada - ¡esto parece una novela! – rió.

- Naruto justo había llegado—

- Maldito Naruto – entrecerro los ojos – fuiste rapida-

- ¿Perdona? – Miró confundida a Hinata.

- Es verdad, fuiste rapida..ninguna chica ha conseguido besar a Sasuke – afirmó.

- ¿Pero...a tenido novias, cierto? – Hinata asintió.

- Claro que sí mujer – dijo sonriente.

- Oh, sí.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

El día había pasado rapido. Lo de siempre, Sakura se sonroja, Sasuke dice "Hn", Sakura v/s Karin, Hinata y Naruto, Kkashi molesta y lo mismo de siempre.

- ¿Irás la pijamada, cierto? – Sakura asintió – si..si..quieres yo te voy a buscar¿quieres?

- Claro – asintió con la cabeza - ¿a qué hora es?

- A las 20:00, el viernes te iré a buscar.

- Claro, gracias..Hinata, tú habías llevado mi moño rosado contigo el día que fuimos a la casa de Sasuke.

- Fue ayer – recordo.

- Lo que sea..¿Donde está? – Agarro su mochila.

- Oh, oh..lo deje en casa de Sasuke..

- ¡Qué! – grito Sakura. La sala estaba casi vacía.

- Sí – Hinata agacho la cabeza y jugo con sus dedos.

- ¿Me acompañas a buscarlo?—

- No, no puedo..hoy iré a una cena familiar, no puedo – explicó.

- Gracias amiga – Sakura empezo a caminar irritada.

- ¿No te enojes, sí? – Hinata siguió a Sakura.

- No me enojo, es que..no puedo ir sola..- suspiró.

- Debes intentarlo...supera tu miedo – la mano de Hinata se poso en el hombro de la pelirosa, en forma de apoyo.

- Claro, gracias..mejor voy a ahora. – Sakura se desvió para ir camino a la casa de Sasuke.

- Claro¡Adiós! – grito Hinata.

Sakura trago saliva y empezo a caminar hacia la casa de Sasuke.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Hn, ya llegué – dijo Sasuke al entrar a su casa.

- Hola tonto – rió Itachi (N/a: Acá Itachi no es malo, es sólo el hermano mayor de Sasuke.)

- Hola, itacho – Sasuke dejo la mochila en el suelo - ¿qué haces? – se sento al lado de Itachi que tenía un plato lleno de palomitas, pochoclos o popcorn.

- Quiero ver algo divertido, pero..no hay nada interesante en esto 300 canales que tenemos – bufó – o..¿cómo te fue en la academia o lo que sea que es eso?

- Oh, bien como siempre – suspiro cansado.

- ¿Qué tal los romances? – rió.

- No pasa nada—

- ¿Sigues pensando en Sakura?

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – puso los ojos en blanco.

- Eh¿yo? – Itachi rió – hablas dormido..¿lo sabías? – Sasuke entrecerro los ojos.

- Sabes que, no pierdo tiempo hablando con los burros – se levanto y se dirigió a las escaleras - ¡iré a bañarme! – grito Sasuke.

- Como digas – dijo Itachi agarro el control y empezo a cambiar de canal – aburrido – cambió de canal – aburrido – siguió cambiando.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sakura se encontraba en frente de la puerta de la mansión Uchiha, pero no sabía si tocar.

_Inner-Sakura¡Toca ya, Sakura!_

_Sakura: N-no, puedo_

_Inner-Sakura¿Por qué?_

_Sakura: Tengo miedo.._

_Inner-Sakura- Porfavor, vas a tocar¿ si o no¡podrás ver a Sasuke, tonta!_

_Sakura: Tienes razón._

Sakura toco el timbre.

DANG DENG DING DUNG DONG DEUNG.

- ¡Voy! – grito Itachi. Al llegar la puerta la abiró y quedo con los ojos abiertos. Ahí en frente de él se encontraba una hermosa chica de pelo rosado, pelos rosados que no alcanzaban a la cintura, ojos verdes jades brillosos y piel pálida.

- Hola soy Haru-uno Saku-ura, soy amiga de Sa-suke-kun – sonrió.

- Soy Itachi, Sasuke se esta bañando..¿qué necesitas? – Hizo una gesto para que entrará a la casa. _Así que esta es la famosa Sakura pensó Itachi y rió para sus adentros._

- Se me ha quedado algo, un moño rosado..¿lo has visto? – se sentó en el sófa.

- No, no..Sasuke, lo debe tener o no debe saber donde esta..

- Oh, claro – susurro.

- ¿Quién era, Itachi? – dijo Sasuke bajando las escaleras. La pelirosa giró la cabeza inmediato y se sonrojo ya que ahí estaba Sasuke mojado con una toalla de la cintura para abajo - ¡Sakura! – grito sorprendido.

- Ho-ola-a Sasu-ke-ku-n – se sonrojo como un tomate.

- Eh, me voy a vestir y ya vuelvo – subió las escaleras.

- ¡Por dios! – dió un salto – mil disculpas, por haber venido en mal momento.. – suspiró.

- No, no nunca es mal momento..¿quieres comer algo? – ofreció.

- ¿Tienes jugo?, tengo un poco de sed – sonrió de forma dulce, Itachi se hubiera sonrojado pero el era más frío que Sasuke.

- Claro ven – se levanto y la guio hacia la cocina - ¿jugo de naranja? – Sakura asintió y él le sirvió un poco de jugo de naranja. Los dos se sentaron en la mesa – haruno Sakura.

- ¿Sí? – se sonrojo por la mirada del Uchiha.

- Oh, no nada..tu nombre es lindo, flor de cerezo – Sakura se sonrojo más.

- Muchas gracias – tomo un poco más del jugo.

- ¡Listo, ya estoy! – dijo Sasuke bajando las escaleras, Sakura se levanto - ¿a qué vienes Sakura? – pregunto sorprendido. ¿Qué hacía ella ahí?

- Oh, perdon si vine en mal momento..yo..yo..- se sonrojo y agacho la cabeza – se me olvido mi moño rosado ayer aquí.

- Claro, pero no lo he visto – mintió. Sasuke tenía ese moño guardado, de recuerdo..lo quería sólo para él.

- Oh, bueno..si lo encuentras..me avisas – miró a Itachi – mejor me voy, hasta luego – miró a Sasuke – adiós Sasuke-kun – se dirigió a la puerta pero alguien tomo su mano.

- ¿quieres quedarte para cenar? – Sonrió Sasuke.

- Gr-a-cias, pe-r-ro otro día..¿qué tal? – se soltó lentamente del agarre de el pelinegro.

- Claro – respondieron los dos hermanos Uchihas.

- Ok, adiós – se despidió y se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando se fué, Sasuke y Itachi se miraron.

- ¿Tienes el moño rosado? – Itachi entrecerro los ojos.

- ¿Te importa? – respondió Sasuke.

- Nop, pero tu compañera me parece simpática y...linda – comento y se sentó para ver la TV.

- Ella no es para ti – respondió inexpresivo.

- ¿Quién lo dice? – rió Itachi.

- Yo – respondió Sasuke – además, a ella no le gustan los viejos – rió Sasuke.

_Viejo,__Viejo, viejo...¡VIEJO!_ Itachi no era ningún viejo.

- ¡Ya verás, tonto! – Itachi se levanto y persiguió a Sasuke. Le iba a pegar. xD

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Hola, mamá – dijo Sakura la entrar a su casa.

- Hola, linda..¿cómo te fue? – pregunto la voz de señora Haruno que provenia de la cocina.

- Muy bien, ma – Sakura dejo su mochila en el sófa y fue a la cocina – ma, el lunes iremos de campo..¿puedo ir? – la mamá asintió – necesito que respondas este papel, es para que vaya – le entrego el papel.

- ¿Irás a la pijama amor? – siguió a Sakura a las escaleras.

- Claro que sí – asintió – ahora quiero tomar una ducha – subió corriendo las escaleras.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Esta muy bueno su trabajo – Dijo Kakashi sonriendo detrás de la mascara. Ya era miércoles y era el día de entregar el trabajo. Esa era su última clase.

- Gracias – respondieron los cuatro.

- ¿Qué hizo Neji? – Kakashi tenía su vista en unas hojas.

- El nos ayudo a buscar información – respondió Sakura.

- Oh, claro..bien sientense.

Los cuatro se sentaron. Toco el timbre luego de 10 minutos, todos empezaron a salir.

- ¡Hinata, Sakura! – grito TenTen , las nombradas miraron a TenTen.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Hinata miró a TenTen.

- Hola – sonrió Sakura.

- Hola – saludó TenTen – ¿van a ir a mi pijamada? – las dos asintieron.

- Gracias – TenTen abrazo a las dos y se fue. Haruno y Hyuuga siguieron caminando y cuando estaban en la puerta para salir de la sala.

- Sakura – llamó una voz, Sakura giró.

- Sasuke-kun, Hola – sonrió - ¿qué pasa? – Sasuke mostro el moño rosado y el libro que Sakura había visto la otra vez - ¡Mi moño, gracias!

- No te lo daré – respondió serio.

- ¿Por qué? – Sakura estaba confusa¡era su moño no de él!

- Te propongo un intercambio, te entrego el libro y tu te quedas con mi libro. – miró los ojos jade.

- Claro – respondió Sakura, el libro de Sasuke era más importante que su moño. Sasuke le entrego el libro y él se quedo con el moño - ¿Para que quieres mi moño? – pregunto Sakura curiosa. Los dos se fueron caminando juntos.

- Oh, bueno..por que.. – trago saliva. No había planeado eso – de recuerdo.

- ¿Por qué? – lo miró confusa, mucho más de lo que estaba antes.

- Por que yo lo quiero, siempre guardo recuerdos.

- Oh, claro – respondió no convencida – mi casa es por alla – señaló Sakura.

- Claro, bueno..Chao – Sakura le dio un beso en la mejilla y se sonrojo y Sasuke igual aunque Sakura no se percato.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

El jueves y viernes fueron rapidos. Sakura y Sasuke siempre se iban juntos en la salida, por algún motivo.

- ¡Sakura! – grito su mamá. Era viernes en la noche, el día de la pijamada.

- Si – grito Sakura.

- Ven baja, te llaman – Sakura bajo corriendo, pensando que era Hinata.

- ¿Hola? – dijo Sakura al tener el auricular cerca de su oído.

- Hola, Sakura – dijo una voz seria y tranquila.

- Sasuke-kun – Sakura se sonrojo - ¿cómo estás? – suspiró.

- Bien...¿y tú? – pregunto.

- Bien, bien..¿por qué me llamas?

- Bueno, el miércoles no hay clases y me preguntaba si querias venir a una cena que tendremos..¿quieres?.

_Inner-Sakura¡Acepta, Acepta, acepta!_

_Sakura¿Si?_

_Inner-Sakura:__ ¡Acepta, mujer..tienes oportunidad!_

_Sakura: Sí, si tienes razón._

- Claro que sí, me encantaria.

- Será como a las 20:00, yo pasaré por tu casa..¿Si?

- Claro, debo irme..Chao – se despidió Sakura.

- Chao – colgó. Aunque no le gustaría haber terminado el llamado.

- Hola Sakura – sonrió Hinata.

- Hola Hinata – sakura estaba emocionada.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto intrigada.

- Chao Niñas – dijo la mamá de Sakura, las dos se dirigieron afuera, la pelirosa busco su mochila y subieron al auto de Hinata.

- Sasuke-kun me acaba de llamar—

- ¡Qué! – grito – cuenta todo.

- Me invito a cenar el miércoles.

- Genial, pero cuentame más detalles.

Y así Sakura empezo a contarle todo lo que había hablado con Sasuke.

Sakura empezo a ver que su vida tenía más acción, pero no sabía que esa noche en la pijamada cambiaría mucho su vida.

* * *

** Fin del capitulo 3. **

Esta bueno, aunque no muy interesante. Es lo que hay.

Reviews, porfavor (:

**LUCKY-U (:**


	4. La Pijamada

**Nota de Autora:**

Ya, primero que nada. Gracias por esperar el fic, a los que le gusten este fic. Ya tengo casi todos los capitulos en mi mente y ya sé como serán, este fic tendrá 10 o 15 capitulos, luego terminará y vendrá la segunda parte de este fic **Amame o Dejame** algo cursi pero se viene bueno, además ya sé como haré algunos capitulos del segundo fic. Este fic lo tengo ree planeado se me habia olvidado pensar en Sakura v/s Ino pero igual. Ahora les dejo un capitulo para que se desesperen de la curiosidad.

* * *

**Capitulo 4: La pijamada.**

— Hola chicas — saludo TenTen, al ver a la Haruno y Hyuuga (Femenina) frente a su puerta — sabía que vendrían — sonrió.

Sakura sonrió — claro que sí, tenchen-

— Es TenTen — rió.

— Lo siento — contesto Sakura rapidamente.

— Bueno, pasen — TenTen abrió la puerta y las dos muchachas entraron.

— Sí, trajimos nuestras pijamas — contesto Hinata antes de que TenTen pudiera abrir la boca.

— Oh, Hinata — la nombrada miró a la pelirosa —¿eres adivina?

— Nop, pero soy inteligente.

— Bueno, vengan a mi habitación — La habitación de TenTen era rosada¿rosada?. TenTen en la academia era ruda, dura, y su habitación demostraba lo contrario.

— L-linda habi-itación — tartamudeo Sakura confundida, miraba por todos lados pero cualquier lugar que mirará había rosado.

— Gracias — sonrió. Ahí tambien estaban Temari, Ino y otras chicas que Sakura no conocia.

— Hola — dijieron las que ya se encontraba en la habitacion pink.

— Hola — respondieron la pelirosa y peliazul.

— Oigan, buscaré las palomitas..llegaron al momento de ver la pelicula de terror — Dijo TenTen saliendo de la habitación.

—¿Y su pijama? — dijo Temari mirando de arriba a abajo a las dos.

— Oh, claro — Sakura se saco el abrigo y ahí estaba su pijama. Hinata hizo lo mismo.

La pijama de Hinata era con un estampado de conejito y de color blanco, la de Sakura era rosada una polera de tirantes y una short que no llegaban a la rodilla.

— ¿Tú eres Sakura, cierto? — dijo una muchacha de cabellera café de ojos azules.

— Sí — sonrió.

— Un gusto — extendió su mano y Sakura hizo lo mismo — te odio.

— El gusto es..¿Qué? — Sakura abrió los ojos confundida.

— Soy Noi, la dueña del fan club oficial de Uchiha Sasuke — Sakura hizo una mueca de confusion.

—¿Por qué me odias? — una pregunta tonta, por lo que era obvio. Noi bufo y enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Eres tonta o te haces? — rió — yo pensé que las rubias eran tontas — miro a Ino de reojo — pero veo que las pelirosas igual — dijo con voz burlona.

— No perderé tiempo contigo — sonrió con ironía —¿Quieres quedar igual que Karin? — se acerco más a ella y cerro su puño.

— Claro que.. — La muchacha se quedo callada — Oye, pelirosa—

— No te conviene — interrumpio Ino.

— Di lo que quieras no me interesa — Noi se dirigio con otras dos muchachas que miraban muy mal a Sakura.

— No lo entiendo — se sentó en la alfombra rosada de TenTeb —¿Por qué me odian? — bufó, Hinata y Ino igual se habian sentado al lado de Sakura — Nisiquiera la conosco — bufo.

— Te odian por que..te han visto muy cerca de Sasuke—

— Y nisiquiera sabes lo que paso, se quedaron encerrados y — Sakura tapo la boca de Hinata.

—¿N-a-ni? — Ino abrió los ojos hasta que no pudo. Ino era una muchacha curiosa y no se rendía rapidamente.

— Buen-no — Sakura estaba nerviosa y cuando estaba nerviosa su voz se volvía fina — es..es que...¡No es nada! — mintió.

Cuando la pelirosa Haruno mentía se reía como una boba – es que – rio como tonta – ajajaja – se llevo la mano a la boca.

— Oh, no, no..no pasa nada — Dijo Hinata.

— Oh, claro.. — Ino no era tonta, sabía que algo pasaba.

— Bueno.. — Sakura suspiro y miró a Ino — ¿puedes guardar secretos? — Ino asintió — cuando tuvimos el trabajo que nos hizo Kakashi-sensei, yo me quedé encerrada con Sasuke..¡Por que soy torpe! — dijo rapidamente antes de que Ino pudiera preguntar ¿Cómo? – y..bueno.. — vacilo — casi nos besamos — sonrió nerviosa.

— ¡Que cool! — grito Ino.

— Callate — dijieron Sakura y Hinata al mismo tiempo.

— Tienes mucha suerte — Su sonrisa fue sincera — mi hermanastra Karin es una maníatica por Sasuke…es muy lindo, debo admitirlo.

— Sí. — dijeron las dos muchachas.

—¡Regresé! — dijo TenTen entrando con dos platos lleno de palomitas.

Luego de unos minutos, todas estaban sentadas frente a la TV. Viendo la película de terror, era la nueva pelicula que había salido más bien la segunda parte. **El grito 2 (N/a: Yo supongo que conocen esta pelicula).**

— Sakura estoy asustada — susurro Hinata. La peliazul estaba al lado de Sakura.

— Calmate — susurro Sakura, sin desvíar su vista de la TV — es sólo una película.

Justo en ese momento aparece el niño de la película y todas gritan.

— ¡No quiero ver más! — Dijo Hinata nerviosa y temerosa.

— Relajáte, mujer — dijo TenTen.

Luego de una hora termino la película, obvio que Hinata era la más asustada pero las otras chicas estaban normales, todas sabían que era una película pero Hinata quedó algo traumada.

— Bueno, es hora de jugar a la verdad — TenTen sonrió. Todas se sentaron formando un círculo.

— Con esta botella, vamos a ver quién dirá la verdad..yo les preguntaré, ya que es mi pijamada — colocó la botella en el centro y la giró. La botella apunto a Hinata, la muchacha abrió los ojos, nerviosa como siempre.

—¡Qu-u-é! — grito. — Porfavor Ten-chan¡No!.

— Lo siento, Hinata.. — la miró desafiante y luego pensó en cual sería su pregunta —¿De verdad te gusta al idiota de Naruto?

— ¡No es un idiota! —Hinata estaba algo molesta, odiaba que hablaran mal de Naruto, su Naruto — puede que sea algo tonto pero..pero — suspiró —es muy especial, guapo y es sincero..cuando quiere — sonrió mientras sus mejillas tomaban un tono rojo — y sí, sí me gusta – asintió.

— Bueno, bien dicho — TenTen giro otra vez la botella y esta vez apunto a Temari —Temari, Temari — dijo pensativa, miró a la botella hasta que una prgeunta llego a su mente. Todas las chicas permanecían calladas, mirando a Temari. — ¿Te gusta el novio de Ino? — la voz de TenTen era seria.

Sakura hizo una mueca de confusión, miró a Ino que tenía su mirada fija a Temari. ¿Por qué le preguntaban eso a Temari?.

— Oh, bue-en-o..y-yo —Temari estaba muy nerviosa, con sus dedos agarro un mechón de su cabello rubio, jugando con el.

— No tienes por que mentir, Temari —Ino estaba muy seria y no desviaba la vista de Temari.

— B-bueno — Temari miró a Ino — perdoname Ino pero sí — se mordió el labio — sí me gusta..¡Lo siento! — se disculpo.

— No importa — Ino desvió su vista y Sakura estaba muy sorprendida. TenTen no dijo nada, se lamento internamente por haber preguntado eso pero nadie lo notó, giro la botella otra vez y esta vez apunto a la única pelirosa que se encontraba ahí.

— Sakura — TenTen sonrió. No la conocía pero debería tener secretos muy interesantes - ¿Te sientes atraída por algún chico de nuestra clase? — la frase salió como si nada de los labios de TenTen.

Todas miraron a Sakura, era nueva, no la conocían y todas tenían mucha curiosidad.

— E-eh, y-yo.. — trago saliva. — e-eh — La pelirosa dirigió su mirada a Noi con otras dos muchachas que no conocían.

Noi tenía los ojos entrecerrados, Sakura sólo pudo definir que estaría pensando algo como: **_Espero que no sea MI Sasuke _o_¡Si te gusta a mi Sasuke, te mato Haruno!_**

— Y-yo — eligió el primer nombre que llego a su mente. Luego lamentaría ese nombre y se arrepentiría por haberlo dicho — Sa-ai — cerro los ojos sin poder creer lo que había dicho.

Escucho unos suspiros y supo que eran esas chicas que la odiaban — S-a-i me gusta — abrió los ojos y vio a TenTen muy sorprendida. Sakura contuvo la risa.

— Wow — dijo TenTen — pensé que era Sasuke.

— Pues…te equivocaste — sonrió nerviosa. —S-a-ai, es m-uy li-indo — Sakura se rió, sí como una tonta.

— ¿Y esa risa? — Temari rio a lo bajo.

— Ah, Ah..es mi risa, a veces es así — rió otra vez, como tonta.

— Bueno — TenTen no estaba convencida, pero decidió dejar el asunto hasta ahí. Siguieron jugando y luego las tres muchachas que Sakura no conocía estaban agotadas, fueron las primeras en dormir.

—Sólo quedamos nosotras —susurro Sakura, para no despertar a esas fastidiosas niñas.

—Sip — sonrió Temari.

— Bueno —TenTen revoleó los ojos, sin saber que decir.

—Saben, ustedes son muy simpaticas —expreso una feliz Sakura.

—Tú igual — dijieron Temari, Ino y TenTen.

—Saben— suspiro—no sé por que las invité —TenTen señaló a las tres chicas que dormían — ustedes son mucho mejor que ellas.

— Podemos las cuatro ser grandes amigas —comento Ino.

— Claro – Sakura asintió — Ino, no quiero meterme en tu vida..pero creo que.. Karin te trata muy mal—

—Sí — asintieron las otras chicas, que aún seguían despiertas.

— Sí —suspiro —tienen razón, yo..no dejaré que Karin me traté más así —Dijo entre dientes.

—Prometelo — Dijo Hinata.

— Lo prometo —Ino estaba seria. Recordaba todo los malos recuerdos con Karin, sus ojos azules se llenaron de lagrimas.

— Calma Ino — TenTen llevo su mano al hombro de Ino, en forma de apoyo.

— G-r-cias — sus dedos sacaron las lagrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos.

— Yo creo que podemos ser grandes amigas.

— Yo igual — Hinata sonrió.

— Seremos grandes amigas, por que seremos un grupo genial — Sakura llevo su mano al centro — muy amigas.

— Muy amigas — TenTen igual llevo su mano, la apoyo arriba a la de Sakura.

— Sí, eso creo — Temari hizo lo mismo.

—Sep — Dijieron Ino y Hinata y llevaron sus manos arriba de la otra.

— Ahora…hay que elegir el nombre del grupo — Dijo Sakura, luego de que sus manos volvieron hacía ellas.

—Sep, tienes razón — dijo Temari.

— No lo sé, no soy buena creando nombres.. —TenTen rio.

—Yo menos —Hinata llevo sus manos a su regazo.

— Nisiquiera me miren — comento Ino.

Las cuatro chicas, se quedaron pensando y pensando. Era algo díficil encontrar un nombre bueno y creativo.

—¡Ya sé! — grito Ino. Las tres chicas dieron un pequeño salto y luego llevaron su dedo índice a los labios en froma de silencio — que tal Poder femenino.

—Puede ser.. — Dijo Sakura aún pensativa.

— Populares — rió TenTen.

— Lilah's — dijo Sakura sonriendo. **(N/a: Las quiero mucho, Lilahs (: )**

—Tal vez.. —comento Hinata.

— Cheetahs—Dijo Temari.

—Ese me gusta —Sakura señaló a Temari.

— Igual — comento Ino sonriendo.

— Claro — sonrieron Hinata y TenTen.

—Lo que sea¿Ok? — Temari se aburrio de esas frases de una y dos palabras.

—Ya, calma — Sakura sonrió.

— Ya que seremos, "mejores amigas" — Los dedos de TenTen hicieron el ademán de las comillas. — debemos contarnos todos.

— Y eso es sólo una parte — sonrió Temari.

—Y…¿Qué más? — Hinata nunca había formado un grupo, y esa idea que estaba creando juntas le parecía muy genial.

— Debemos contarnos secretos, juntarnos a salir, molestar en equipo, defendernos mutualmente y esas cosas que hacen los grupos. — Concluyó Temari.

— Sip, lo que dijo Temari — asintió Sakura.

— Es mejor que empezemos ahora — dijo Ino, se acomodo para empezar a escuchar los secretos de sus "nuevas amigas".

— Okay —TenTen miró a cada una de las muchachas que seguían despiertas — esto se tiene que quedar acá, nada de luego andar contando a todos los de la academia..

— Claro — contestaron las pelirosa, rubia y peliazul.

— ¿Quién empieza? — Temari estaba seria, tenía que guardar secretos, y eso no era fácil para ella.

— Ino — Dijo TenTen sonriendo.

— Okay¿qué quieren saber? — Miró a TenTen nerviosa.

— ¿Qué te gusta de Shikamaru tu novio, te gusta o es para tener más popularidad? — La pregunnta de TenTen fue muy íncomoda, pero Ino tenía que responderla.

— D-d-e.. — trago saliva — de verdad me gusta, me-e parece un-n chic-co cariños-o y gen-nial — concluyó la frase con una sonrisa.

— Claaaaro — dijieron las otras tres muchachas.

— ¿Qué?, Es la verdad — hizo una mueca de disguto.

—Sakura — La susodicha miró a Ino — De verdad..¿Te gusta Sai?

—Cl-laro-o que s-sí — Sonrió pero luego vino la risa tonta —** j**ajajajaja.

—¿Está loca? — Temari enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Está bien? — Dijo Ino apunto de reírse.

— Claro que sí — Hinata igual estaba nerviosa.

— ¿Qué le viste a Naruto, Hinata? — Dijo Temari.

— Es muy tierno, guapo, tonto y loco. Y no lo msé, sólo me gusta — contestó con un hilo de voz y sin tartamudear.

—Temari¿Cómo te gusto Shikamaru o te gusta? — Dijo Sakura luego de salir del ataque de la risa** (N/a: Eso me recuerda a la shindy, lo que dijo la otra vez del ataque de la risa. :P)**

— Me gusta — dijo con voz sincera, sin mirar a Ino — y es muy guapo — suspiro — y no lo sé.

—Sí, pero es **MI **novio —Contesto Ino algo molesta.

— Lo sé — Susurro — sólo quiero que sea feliz, y si es feliz contigo. Bien y punto — fue lo único que dijo Temari y luego miró a su regazo.

— Sakura..¿Tienes algo con Uchiha Sasuke? —TenTen rió y luego la miró seria.

— Aah, ah..yo — Respiro y luego soltó el aire — Nop — Sakura no rió, por que era la verdad. No tenía nada con ese guapo chico.

—Y..¿Por qué la otra vez intercambiaron algo? — La pregunta de Ino sorprendió a Sakura.

— Ah..el quería eso y yo queria lo otro.

—¿Qué cosas eran? — Temari ahora hablo, olvido lo que había pasado hace segundos.

— Nada — Sakura tenía un nudo en la garganta.

— Claaaaro — la voz de TenTen sonó como la de las ovejas.

— Por que no dejan de hablar de chicos — Sakura sonrió — hablemos más de los que le han pasado cuando eran pequeñas.

Y así empezaron a contarse los secretos y siguieron hablando y hablando. Ya eran las 4:30 am, decidieron dormir ya era tarde y estaban muy pero muy cansadas.

Al otro día **(Sábado, por que la pijamada fue el Viernes)**, las cuatro muchachas estaban agotadas y cansadas.

— ¡Por Dios! —grito Sakura, al levantarse. Tenía unas ojeras de tono morado, las ojeras eran notorias pero no tanto como la de Itachi, fue lo primero que recordo al verse al espejo.

— ¿Tienes ojeras? —Dijieron Sakura y Hinata al mirarse — claro que sí..¿Tú igual? — sonrieron.

— No son las únicas —mencionó TenTen y Temari. Las dos también tenían ojeras, más notorias que las de Sakura y Hinata.

— ¿Y Ino? — preguntó Sakura mirando de un lado a otro.

— Sigue dormida — respondio TenTen, luego miró a su reloj de muñeca. — son las 9:00.. ¿Quieren comer algo? — Hinata, Temari y Sakura asintieron en silencio pero se percataron que las tres chicas pesadas ya estaban despiertas.

— Nosotras igual queremos — la chica cuyo nombre era Noi tenía las voz más fina.

Todas se dijieron a la cocina y desayunaron. Claro que las del fan club de Sasuke no dejaban de lanzarle miradas asesinas a Sakura, que comía íncomoda.

Luego se cambiaron y poco a poco se fueron a sus casas.

—¡Hola, ma! — grito Sakura al abrir la puerta y tirar su mochila en el suelo.

— Hola amor — respondio la mamá desde la cocina.

— ¿Qué cocinas? — Sakura se apoyo en el umbral de la puerta.

— Sushi— sonrió y luego siguió cortando el pescado.

— Eeh, claro.Subiré a tomar un baño — Sakura salió rapido de ahí, sólo al imaginarse a su madre sin un dedo o algo por el estilo. Ya que cortaba con una buena rapidez¡podría cortarse en cualquier momento y no quería estar presente!.

Se baño y luego se vistió. Una vestido rosado hasta las rodillas y su cabello agarrado en una coleta.

— Listo—Llego a la sala de estar y vio a su madre aún en la cocina. Miró el reloj había tartado dos horas en arreglarse. — i-iré a ve-er a Hinat-a — sonrió y salió corriendo. Se tropezo pero logró afirmarse de un mueble que estaba cerca de ella, luego se levanto y salió de la casa.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

— Hola d**obesuke** —dijo Naruto, cuando Sasuke abrió la puerta de su casa. — Oye, sabes — no terminó por que Sasuke cerro la puerta. — ¡Qué te pasa, Dobe!

—Callate**Usuratonkachi **— dijo Sasuke al otro lado, estaba apoyado en la puerta.

—Venía a verte—

—¡Es tu novio, Naruto! — Naruto alcanzó a escuchar, era Itachi y eso sonaba una pregunta.

—Callate**dobetachi**! – grito Sasuke enojado. Volvió a abrir la puerta y salió, la cerro y miró a Naruto. —vamonos — adelanto el paso y Naruto lo siguió.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto al alcanzar el ritmo que llevaba Sasuke.

— Itachi me tiene enfermo¡No lo soporto! —grito lo último, algo frustado.

— Necesitas relajarte, hablemos con los chicos para ir al Jacuzzi de Shikamaru —sonrió Naruto. —ese lugar si es para relajarse — llevo sus dos manos a la nuca.

— Hn. — Sasuke penso que ahí podría relajarse.

— Vamos a ver a Shikamaru, para ir mañana o algo por el estilo, recuerda que el Lunes nos vamos de campamento.

— Lo había olvidado – dijo más para si mismo que para Naruto — pero igual iré, alejarme de Itachi me hará bien.

Los chicos ya estaban en el parque, tenían que pasar por el para llegar al edifico donde vivía Shikamaru.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sakura empezo a correr, quería hablar con alguien y esa era Hinata. No conocía muy bien a Temari, TenTen y Ino, pero le parecía simpáticas.

Ya había llegado al parque y siguió corriendo, pasó entre los árboles y juegos del parque.

— ¡Hermosa Pelirosa! — Grito una voz masculina y lo siguiente fueron unas risas, Sakura dirigió su mirada a los chicos que se reían, odiaba que los hombres la miraran de forma pervertida volvió su vista al frente ya que seguía corriendo y se tropezo y cayó encima de alguien. Cerro los ojos y espero que cayerá al suelo, cayó encima de alguien.

— Perdon - abrió los ojos y a centímetros de su rostro estaba el único y guapo Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura abrió más los ojos¡estaba encima de Sasuke!. Sasuke miró a Sakura, "Molesta" pensó. Siempre que no quería verla, la veía..y lo peor ¡Es que estaba de bajo de ella!. Podía sentir todo su femenino cuerpo.

Sakura no sabía que hacer, se quedó en silencio. Se sentía completamente estúpida, aunque quería que ese momento jamás terminará.

**--------------------------0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0----------------------------**

**Si les gusta el Fic. ¿Me dejan un Review? (:**

**B**uf**y U**ch**iha.**


	5. Los sentimientos se confunden

**Nota de Autora:**

Lo siento por el retraso, he estado ocupada y con falta de imaginación para este fic pero para otros (:, en unos minutos más subiré un aviso en Sakura v/s Ino. Y si quieren matenme por que me tarde mucho en subír xD

----------------------------Capitulo Anterior----------------------------

— ¡Hermosa Pelirosa! — Grito una voz masculina y lo siguiente fueron unas risas, Sakura dirigió su mirada a los chicos que se reían, odiaba que los hombres la miraran de forma pervertida volvió su vista al frente ya que seguía corriendo y se tropezo y cayó encima de alguien. Cerro los ojos y espero que cayerá al suelo, cayó encima de alguien.

— Perdon - abrió los ojos y a centímetros de su rostro estaba el único y guapo Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura abrió más los ojos¡estaba encima de Sasuke!. Sasuke miró a Sakura, "Molesta" pensó. Siempre que no quería verla, la veía..y lo peor ¡Es que estaba de bajo de ella!. Podía sentir todo su femenino cuerpo.

Sakura no sabía que hacer, se quedó en silencio. Se sentía completamente estúpida, aunque quería que ese momento jamás terminará.

---------------------------- Capitulo 5: Los sentimientos se confunden.----------------------------

—Yo..— Sakura esperaba decir algo, pero la sangre llegó a sus mejillas y se sonrojo violentamente. Talvez Sasuke ya no podría diferenciar el cabello de Sakura entre sus rojas mejillas y su cara que en minutos podría llegar a quedar roja de vergüenza. Sakura movió los labios pero ningún sonido audible se escucho para los oídos del Uchiha¡Había perdido la voz por lo nerviosa que estaba!.

—¿Puedes levantarte?— Corto el silencio al ver que la pelirosa no se levantaba. No quería decir eso pero..estaba en el parque además los cabellos rebeldes de Sakura caían y estaban encima de su rostro (xD), Naruto estaba ahí con la boca abierta (Si la hubiera tenido más abierta hubiera llegado al suelo).

—Yo..y-yo.. —Sakura en ese momento se rindió de intentar hablar, se sintió patética de no poder hablar en frente a un chico. ¿Un Chico?..¡Un Chico!. Él era un insignificante chico¿Lo era?.

—¿Estás bien?—Sasuke miró a Sakura mientras se limpiaba más bien..miraba al cuerpo de Sakura (N/a: Pervertido ¬¬).

— Cla-a-ro que sí—Sakura sonrió. Había recuperado su voz y estaba lejos del Uchiha, unos metros lejos pero para ella era bueno estar lejos de él. No quería enamorarse, aunque ya sabía que lo estaba y era de Sasuke. Pero no lo iba a negar, ya que no podía negarlo…de verdad le gustaba.

—¡Sakura-chan!—Grito Naruto y abrazo a la Haruno.

—N-a-r-ruto—Dijo con voz ahogada. La estaba abrazando muy fuerte, casi no dejaba que el aire entrará por sus pulmones.

—Usuratonkachi la ahogas—Dijo Sasuke mirándola la mueca de dolor de Sakura y como ses mejillas tomaban un tono algo morado, se llevo las manos al bolsillo y miró a los dos. Esperando que Naruto la soltará.— Sakura morirá si no la sueltas. — Naruto soltó a Sakura y al estar libre otra vez respiró una gran bocanada de aire.

—Gracias, Sasuke.— Sakura miró a otro lado. —Debo irme—Se dio vuelta y empezo a caminar.

—¡Sayo!—Grito Naruto. Sakura sólo levanto la mano en forma de despedida, no quería ver al Uchiha estaba muy sonrojada al recordar lo que había sucedido en minutos. No podría permitirse el lujo de enamorarse de Sasuke, no podría pero era algo tarde cada vez que estaba con él su corazón se aceleraba tanto que podría salirse de su pecho.

Suspiró y siguió caminando, lentamente. No quería llegar tan rapido a la casa de Hinata luego de lo sucedido necesitaba tiempo para tranquilizarse.

**----------oooooooooo----------**

—Te gusta…¿o me equivoco? — Sonrió Naruto y miró a Sasuke.

— Claro que no, de todas las veces que te has equivocado esta..esta..¡Es la peor de todas!—Frunció el ceño, irritado. Su orgullo le impedía decir la verdad, no le gustaba pero de cierta forma..le atraía. Sonrió, no sabía de que forma le traía Sakura.

—Pensamientos sucios con Sakura¡Eh! — Rió a carcajadas. Imaginandosé los sucios pensamientosde Sasuke con Sakura.

—Idiota—Dijo entre dientes. —Agradece que no te he quitado la inmortalidad. — Luego de decir eso siguió caminando, "olvidandosé" de lo que había sucedido.

—¡Vamos que hay que molestar a Shikamaru!—Naruto rapidamente alcanzó a Sasuke y siguieron caminando.

—Pero.. —Dijo Naruto luego de unos minutos de silencio—¿De verdad, te gusta Saku?—Naruto seguiría molestando con el asunto. Se oyó el suspiro del Uchiha.

—Iie, No me gusta..y tambien no es tu problema. Por que…por que..no me gusta nadie—Esa fue la única excusa que al Uchiha se le disparó a la mente. Trago saliva, debería ver más libro donde la gente engaña a otras personas o leer el libro que leía Itachi "Idiotas que viven con sus madres". No lo haría, eso era para desesperado como Itachi, sonrió Itachi además de desesperado era un completo idiota y estupido, no sabía que Sasuke siempre iba a su cuarto y desordenaba todo pero TODO.

—¿Por qué esa malévola sonrisa?—Pregunto Naruto. A sasuke se le borro la sonrisa rapidamente.

—Pienso como vengarme de Itachi..—Eso no era mentira, se vengaría de su hermano por todo lo que le había hecho (N/a: Chantal espero que no lo estes mal pensando.)

—¡Ya lo sé!—Grito Naruto. Sonó tan fuerte que por un momento el oído derecho de Sasuke ya no funcionaba.—Que tal..¿Sihacemoslasuperdescargaatómica?—La voz de Naruto pasó de normal hasta fina al llegar al final de la frase.

—¿Qué dijiste?—Además de no escuchar el hilo de voz que había dicho Naruto tampoco escuchaba tan bien.

—¡Hagamos la descarga atómica!—Sonrió. Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron rapidamente.

—¿La descarga atómica?—La voz provenía de enfrente de ellos. Miraron hacia al frente y ahí estaba Neji Hyuuga, Sasuke y Neji entrecerraron los ojos al mirarse y luego salieron rayos.

—¿Van a parar con esa tormenta y esos rayos?—Naruto estaba enojado, siempre sucedía lo mismo. Los dos (Uchiha y Hyuuga) desviaron sus miradas sin ningún interés de hablar con el otro. Se odiaban (más o menos) y no importaba por que el sentimiento era mutuo.

—¿La descarga atómica?—Repitió Neji luego de media hora de silencio & suspiro de cansacio de Naruto.

—¡Hai!..¿Hay algún problema?.

—¡Es un mito!—Dijo Neji desesperado, se llevo sus manos a su cabello. Cerro sus manos y apreto su cabello.

—Si usarás más fuerzas te quedarías pelado—Dijo Naruto al ver que los ojos de Neji se acumulaban de lagrimas de dolor, ya que apretaba muy fuerte su cabello y si apreta más ya no tendría nada más que ver que una pelada cabellera.

—¡Es un mito!—Repitió por tercera vez y además se llevo las manos al bolsillo y ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Un mito?—Naruto sonrió y estaba apunto de romper a carcajas.—¡Claro que no..!¡Que dices Neji!—Rompió a reír.

—Ya basta. —La voz de Neji estaba seria.

—Claro, claro.—Respiro y luego miró a Neji. — Las descarga atómica primero, NO es un mito..es una realidad..¿Recuerdas la academia Brofensmith?—Neji asintió con indiferencia.

—¿Qué hay con eso?..La academia cerro ya que bueno, hubo un problema de agua y se rompieron la cañerias y todo se mojo y eso—

—¡No se rompieron las cañerias!—Dijo algo molesto.—19 alumnos fueron a los 19 baños del colegio, apretaron las descargas al mismo tiempo y por eso sucedió la descarga atómica.

Si hacemos lo mismo en la casa de Sasuke—

—¡Se destruíra!—Dijo Sasuke al percatarse de lo que de verdad era la descarga atómica. —¡Ni lo sueñes Naruto, inventaré otro plan!—Dicho lo último siguió caminando.

—¿A dónde va?—Dijo Neji al ver como se alejaba Sasuke.

—Vamos a ver a Shikamaru.—Naruto siguió al pelinegro.

—¿Neji?—El nombrado se dio vuelta luego de perder de vista a Naruto y al tonto de Sasuke.

—¡Oh, ah, eh ih, uh!—Sonrió algo nervioso.—Jeje, Ohayo TenTen.

—Ohayo Neji.—Sonrió de forma tímida y un sonrojo llego a sus mejillas.—¿Cómo estas?..¡Tanto tiempo!—Rió.

—Sólo han pasado..dos días.—Talvez para Neji le daba igual esos días, pero para TenTen fueron dos sofocantes días.

—¡Oh, sí!¡Lo sabía!—Rió.

—Oh, claro..eh..bueno.. —Neji se sintió íncomodo¿Qué hablaría con TenTen?. Ella tenía las dos manos juntas y lo miraba sonriente.

—¿Quieres ir a comer pizza hoy a las pizzas de Le' Chef?—Dijo rapidamente.

—¡Claro!—No podía negarse a la invitación de TenTen además…quería comer pizza.

—Bueno, llamaré a los otros para que vayan igual.—Se despidió con la mano y antes de que Neji le correspondiera se fue corriendo.

**----------oooooooooo----------**

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!—Grito a todo pulmón Karin.

—¿Qué pasa?—Ino llegó rapidamente a la habitación de Karin.

—¡Mira!—Señaló a un perrito que estaba encima de su cama, pero Karin se percato que su voz estaba debíl y baja.

—¿Qué pasa con el perrito?—Ino se acerco y lo agarro con cariño.

—Además..¡Mira eso!—Señaló a sus poster de Hello Doggui, que estaban con Graffitti. Decían "Cuidado Karin, nosotros tus ancestros te estamos vigilando." —¡Y esto! —Señaló a algo café que estaba encima de su cama y que olía muy mal.

—Calma, sólo..sólo se hizo. —Sonrió y acarición el perrito.

—Guau, Guau, Guau. —Ladró el perro.

—¡Maldito demonio!—Grito Karin pero no podía le dolía la garganta de gritar tan fuerte.

—¡Calma!—Grito Ino.—¡Alejaté de él! — Ino retrocedió y apreto el perrito contra su pecho. —No le hagas daño..¿El te ha hecho algo?. —Karin asintió.

—Lo resolveremos como personas civilizadas…

30 minutos después…

—¿Qué dice **Sr.Peluchín perrito segundo primo del hermano tercero de mi tío Frederico**?—Ino miró al perrito que estaba a su derecha sentado en un sófa y luego miró a Karin. ¿Y tú que dices perr..perdon Karin?.

—¡Ese perro ensució mi cama! —Dijo lo más alto que pudo pero su voz estaba debíl y sin volumen.

—¡Pero no rayo tus poster de Hello Doggui!—Añadió.—Además tienes que tomar algo para la garganta. — ¿Y…usted Sr.Peluchin perrito segundo primo del hermano tercero de mi tío Frederico?—Ino respiró y luego suspiro. Un nombre muy largo…

—Guau, Guau, Guau, Guau.

—Dijo que no fue su culpa, que llego ahí solo.

—¡Es un perro! —Lo señaló con desprecio. —¡No lo puedes entender!...Oh, espera..tú eres rara talvez seas un perro igual.

—¡Se acaba la sección!—Grito Ino y se levanto.

—¿Qué?—Karin abrió los ojos y se levanto igual que Ino.—¡No me puedes hacer esto!...¡Esta mal, mal, mal, mal…M-A-L!

—¡No lo está!—Ino miró a Karin.—Defendí a mi cliente y el ganó.

—Yo no tenía abogado.

—Claro que sí, la patata Glup te ayudo. —Karinse dio vuelta y miró a la patata que estaba sentado en un sófa igual.

—Te odio patata Glup. ¡El peor abogado que he conocido!—Se volvió a mirar a Ino.—¡Estoy asustada!...¿No viste lo que me escribieron, mis anpestros?

—Ancestros..y no sé por que estas asustada. —Ino miró sobre su hombro a Karin que venía detrás de ella.

—¡Estoy asustada!.. —Grito como pudo.—¡No sé que me harán, no que lo que ese perro hizo, no sé lo significa ancestro!...¡Ayudaaaaaaa!

**----------oooooooooo----------**

—¡Y, y, luego le rayamos sus poster!—Rió Hinata.

—¡Fue muy gracioso!—Rió a carcajadas Sakura. Las dos estaban corriendo para volver a la casa de Hinata lo más pronto posible, pero Sakura miró al frente y choco con alguien.

—¡Auch!—Dijo Sakura y se masajeo la frente. Se levanto sin mirar al chico y luego lo miró para regañarle y decirle que tuviera cuidado. Pero se encontró con un chico muy guapo, ojos negros, cabellera negra, alto, flaco y blanco.

—Ohayo Sai—Saludó Hinata, Sakura miró a su amiga..¿Lo conocía, cuando, donde, a qué hora?

—¿Sai?—Sakura lo volvió a mirar y recordó cuando lo había conocido.—¡Puaj, puej, puij!—Dijo Sakura sin saber que decir. —Oha-ay-o—Sonrió. Sai era muy guapo pero no tanto..y luego se recordó por que lo había comparado con Sasuke, los dos tenían un parecido.

—Ohayo, Saku—Sai atrapo un mechon rebelde y lo situó detrás de la oreja de Sakura. El sonrojó se acoplaron en las mejillas antes blancas de la pelirosa.

—Sai, debemos irnos..¡Nos vemos! —Hinata tomó la mano de Sakura y empezo a caminar.

—Hey, Sakura. —Sakura miró al chico.—¿Mañana quieres ir a comer?—Sakura recordó que irían con Temari.

—¡No puedo…Otro día!—Grito mientras se alejaba.

—¡Me la debes!

—¿Te gusta Sai?—Dijo Hinata cuando las dos llegaron a su casa.

—No pero es muy lindo.

—Sí, claaaro..y yo soy la reina de Filipinas.

—Pensé que era de España—Sakura sonrió de forma burlona.

—¡No importa!—Dijo Hinata enojada.—Ven, subamos..necesito contarte algo.—Las dos subieron las escaleras y cuando llegaron al cuarto de Hinata cerraron la puerta. La pelirosa se sentó en la cama y Hinata igual.

—¿Qué pasa?—Sakura estaba algo curiosa por saber lo que le diría.

—Soy tu amiga y debo decirte la verdad…—Suspiro.—Yo fui novia de Sai, nuestra relación era…buena—Hinata torció sus labios en una mueca.—Sai me dejo por que pensó que estaba con Naruto en ese tiempo yo y Naruto-kun eramos muy amigos. Me grito, se enojo..casi me pegaba y yo estaba muy asustada.

—¿Qué hizo qué?—Sakura se iba a levantar y personalmente a la casa de Sai y pegarle un—

—¿Sakura?—Pregunto Hinata la cara de disguto que tenía su amiga.—Luego me vino a pedí perdon y entonces..lo perdoné, dijo que bueno..se arrepentía y quería que fueramos amigos. Ahora ya ha madurado fue hace dos años, obvio que ha madurado. —Sonrió con tristeza.

—Si tienes razón.

—Hinata, te llaman.—Dijo Kanoru Hyuuga.

—Oh, claro. —Las dos bajaron y Hinata agarro el teléfono. —¿Hola? —Sakura llevo su oído cerca al lugar del auricular.

—Ohayo, soy TenTen..las quería invitar a …a…comer pizza¿Quieren?—Dijo de forma tímida. Hinata y Sakura se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza.

—¡Si queremos!—Dijo Sakura.

—Claro¿A qué hora?

—A las…19:00¿Les parece?.

—Claro, nos vemos—Dijieron la peliazul y la pelirosa. Y luego colgaron.

—¿Iremos a ver a Temari? —Pregunto Sakura dirigiendosé hacía la puerta, Hinata asintió y se fueron.

**----------oooooooooo----------**

—**¿Shikamaru?**—Dijo Temari al abrir la puerta. Su madre había salido hace minutos y se encontraba sola en la casa, quería quedarse sola pero la compañía de Shikamaru era lo que más anhelaba.

—Hola—Dijo serio, Temari suspiro estaba aburrido como siempre y venía a hablarle sobre Ino.

—Adelante.—Shikamaru paso a su lado y se rozaron. Temari sintió una decarga elétrica que recorría su espalda. Cerro la puerta, apoyo su frente y suspiro.

—¿Y como estas?—Se dio vuelta y lo miró. Con sus mascára de sonrisa y felicidad, mentirle a su amigo y decirle que estaba feliz de que el estuviera con Ino, decirle que estaba feliz sola, decirle que estaba feliz por estar sin novio. Se sentía mal.

—Bien, bien. —Hizo una señal para que ella se sentará al lado de el. Temari iba a hiperventilar o jadear. Se sento lentamente y lo miró.

—¿De qué quieres hablar?—Su voz se volvió nerviosa. Se acomodo un poco más lejos de Shikamaru.

—De nosotros.

—¿No-oso-tr-ros?—Trago saliva, y empezó a hiperventilar. Se alejo un poco mientras respiraba a bocanadas.

—¿Estás bien?—Temari lo miró y sonrió. —Temari, yo..yo.. —Shikamaru miró a la alfombra y suspiro. —Creo que eres muy linda. —Dijo al tiempo que la miraba.

—¿Lin-n-da? —Casi jadeaba. —¿En qué sentido¿Cómo amigos o como..?

—No sé en que sentido, pero eres atractiva, linda, muy simpatica y…—vaciló—no debí haber venido—murmurro y se masajeo el cuello.

—¿De-e verd-da no -e-s un-a-a brom-a?—Susurro Temari encontrandosé con los ojos de Shikamaru.

—Supongo que no.. —Suspiro.—No lo sé, pero lo mío con Ino..no va bien, nada bien. Y yo creo—

—¡No quiero que dejes a Ino y vengas a mí por que..por que sí!—Dijo rapidamente.

—Nunca haría eso.. —Guardo silencio. —Tu eres diferente a Ino, eres.. —Tomo la mano de Temari. —Completamente especial.. —El corazón de Temari le iba a salir por el pecho.

—¿Espe-ecial? —Dijo mientras se acercaba a los labios de Shikamaru y el a los de ella.

—Supongo.. —Susurro, a milímetros de los labios de Temari.

—¿Cómo que supones? —Se detuvo.

—¿Arruinarás el momento? —Temari se mordió el labio y negó con la cabeza. Nisuiqera sabía lo uqe hacía sólo se acerco y sus labios se rozaron.

**DING DONG, DING DONG, DING DONG.**

Suspiros de resignación se escucho de parte de los dos, Temari se levanto y fue hacía la puerta.

—Ohayo Temari—Dijieron la pelirosa y la peliazul.

—Ohayo chicas—Dijo entre dientes.

—¿Estás bien?—Dijo Hinata mirando lo roja que estaba Temari.

—¿Estás con alguien?—Sakura sonrió de forma malévola.

—Yo…

—Estaba conmigo pero ya me voy.—Shikamaru apareció detrás de Temari.

—Oh, claro. —Sakura y Hinata asintieron lentamente con cara de "¡Nos contarás todo!"

—Bueno, me voy. Sayo—Sólo se despidió con la mano, al irse Hinata y Sakura entraron de inmediato cerraron la puerta y miraron a Temari.

—¿…Y?—Pregunto Sakura, que iba a explotar de la emoción.

—¿Y…qué? —Bufo Temari. Tenía sus motivos¡interrumpieron el casi-beso perfecto!

—¡Dilo!—Gritaron emocionadas y se sentaron en el sófa.

—Casi me besaba.. —Se sonrojo.

—Te miró a los ojos—Sakura hizo una señal con el dedo índice y el de medio señaló a sus ojos y a los de Temari.

—Claro que lo hizo..¡Fue muuy tierno!

— Se te olvido un gran detalle. —Dijo Hinata con algo de tristeza.

—Que tiene novia—Dijieron las tres y luego las tres suspiraron.

—El amor es triste—Dijo Hinata entrelazando sus dedos.

—El amor es depresión. —Temari miró a la alfombra.

—El amor apesta. —Dijo Saku algo enojada.

—¿Y…A qué vinieron?, ya que ninguna vino a hablar de sus depresiones amorosas.

—Te queríamos pedir, haber si podiamos venir mañana a bañarnos en tu Jacuzzi.

—¡Claro que sí! —Sonrió. —Necesito un descanso antes de que nos vayamos de campamento.

—Sí, yo igual. —Dijo Sakura y luego suspiro.

—Yo necesito un Naruto-kun para mí.

—¿Quieren ir de compras?—Dijo Temari para cambiar de tema, no quería hablar de ese tema. Además…¿Qué había de malo ir a comprar ropa?

—Si, vamos—Dijieron Sakura y Hinata levantandosé del sófa.

—Vengan mañana a las 13:00¿Ok?. —Temari vio que Saku y Hinata asentía dirigió sau vista al papel que había agarrado y escribió una nota para su mamá y luego agarro su bolso. Y las tres se fueron de compras.

**----------oooooooooo----------**

—¿La ibas a besar? —Dijo Naruto algo desesperado. —¿Cómo pudiste¿En qué pensabas..No pensaste en Ino? —Shikamaru negó.

—Muy feeeeo lo ibas a hacer—Dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

—Demasiado feeeeo. —Afirmó Naruto.

—Ya la culpa me aplasta.

—Pues, que te aplaté más…mañana vamos a venir a bañarnos en el Jacuzzi.

—Sí, si..claro..entre en el Jacuzzi como si fuera cualquier uno. —Bufo Shikamaru enojado.

—No es nuestra culpa que eligieras Ino y te gustará Temari. —Dijo Naruto haciendo una mueca de desaprobación.

—Sólo digo…que deberías elegir. —Shikamaru miró a Sasuke y enarcó una ceja. Tenía la razón eso era lo malo, la tenía.

—Es…complicado—Suspiró. —Las dos son especial.

—Elige a la que de verdad amas.

—Cambiemos de tema voy a vomitar Dr. Naruto corazón.

—Aaaah, okay. —Naruto entrecerro los ojos.—Ya que soy doctor, tu estas prohibido de ver a Sakura por que siempre te pones ¡depresivo y enojon!. Además necesita dosis de Itachi¡Vengarte!.

—¿Por qué no hacen la descarga atómica? —Shikamaru sonrió con malicia, al recordar que el había participado en una de las bombas atómicas.

—No, no. —Dijo rapidamente Sasuke.

—Bueno, Sasuke no quiere por que volará la casa.

—Da igual¿Quieren ir a la pizzeria Le' Chef? — Naruto asintió feliz, Sasuke sólo chasqueó la lengua. —TenTen invito a todos.

—Yo no iré. —Dijo Sasuke enojado.

—¿Por qué no? —Miró a su amigo frunciendo el ceño.

—No quiero, buscaré mi venganza hoy. —Se excusó, pensado que Sakura no iba.

—¿TenTen invito a Saku? —Naruto entrecerro los ojos y miró a Sasuke.

—Si, es obvio. Además TenTen invito a Sai para que tuviera algo serio con Sakura. Sé que Sai esta interesado en ella—

—¿Qué esperamos para ir a la pizzeria? — Se levanto del sófa y se dirigió a la puerta. —¿No irán? — Sasuke miró a Naruto y Shikamaru desde la puerta.

—Claro vamos. —Naruto sonrió, el pelinegro se dio vuelta y Shikamaru y Naruto hicieron una especie de saludo. Ya que su plan había funcionado.

**----------oooooooooo----------**

—Acá es—Dijo Hinata cuando estaban enfrente a la puerta.

—**Que genial.** —Sonrió Sakura. Todavía no había podido ir a una pizzeria ahí y menos con sus amigos.

Había una mesa hacia la ventana ahí estaban todos. Sakura empezo a mirarlos a todos mientras sonreía. _"Shikamaru, Neji, TenTen, Temari, Ino, Naruto y Sasuke…**¡¿Qué?!..¡¿Sasuke?!**"_ Pensó Sakura mientras abría sus ojos verdes al encontrarse con los ojos negros de el pelinegro con destellos azules (N/a: Me dijo la chantal xD).

**CONTINUARÁ….**

**Gracias a los que leen el fic**, hoy lo terminé.

Cuando empezé a escribirlo (otra vez) llevaba tres hojas y ahora llevo nueve x3.

**Si les gusta mi fic¿Me dejan un lindo review? x3**

**B**u**ff**y **U**ch**iha**.


End file.
